The ShadowKeepers
by Skysong1
Summary: On Hiatus: Chapter 15 uphehe...oops! Harry Potter was betrayed by his friends. After escaping Azkaban...his path changed his life forever...Assassins, war, revenge, some romance maybe and lotsa fighting
1. Chapter 1: Betrayal and Freedom

Hehe! Hiya! A new fic.I know, I know, I should continue with the others.but I had this idea (again).it's dark this time.there will be blood, murder, betrayal, death, etc. But I hope you enjoy it nevertheless. If you don't like this stuff, feel free to press the BACK arrow on your browser, that's what it is made for.anyways.  
  
Keeper Of shadows  
  
By Skysong  
  
Chapter 1: Betrayal and Freedom  
  
*************  
  
'Thoughts'  
  
*************  
  
'Why?.a simple question, yet it was never answered.Why? Why did they betray me? What did I do? I didn't kill them, I was framed, I swear! Why don't you trust in me? Why? How come?'  
  
A tattered figure stared out of his prison cell in Azkaban in dull haunted green eyes. His standard issued prison garment hung loosely from his skeletal frame. Cracked glasses rested in the floor beside him, useless.  
  
' How come? Don't they trust in me?'  
  
Harry Potter looked up sightlessly at the cold grey ceiling above.  
  
*FLASHBACK*  
  
It was in the middle of breakfast when it had all started.  
  
An important looking owl flew down and dropped a letter on Professor Dumbledore's lap before soaring off again through the window. At the same time, a squad of Ministry Aurors burst into the dining hall.  
  
"Harry James Potter," an auror, wearing the badge of a head auror proclaimed, " you are hereby arrested for the murder of Cedric Diggory, a crowd of muggles, a school of muggle children at a boarding school and for spreading false rumours about the return of He-Who-Must-Not-Be named, you have the right to remain silent, anything you say can and will be used against you in the court of justice."  
  
*END OF FLASHBACK*  
  
' I'm innocent, how could they do that? How did they BELIEVE I could do that?'  
  
*FLASHBACK*  
  
"Harry James Potter, I proclaim you guilty of the above crimes and I hereby sentence you for life imprisonment!" (A/N: I have no idea what they really say ok? Hehe)  
  
"Harry! How could you do such a thing?" Hermione Granger shrieked whose parents were supposedly "murdered by Harry".  
  
"After we did all this for you Harry? Don't expect me to ever forgive you!" Ron snarled in disgust.  
  
"Mr. Potter, I am heavily ashamed of you!" Albus Dumbledore glared.  
  
The black dog at his feet growled and padded over to join his ex-friends.  
  
Harry stared in shock, he collapsed to the ground.and he awoke to find himself in.Azkaban.for life.  
  
*END OF FLASHBACK*  
  
'How come? Why? I did nothing? I'm not supposed to be here.but.they,.betrayed me.I would never forgive them.Revenge is bittersweet.However, I-I.I must escape!.how?'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 5 YEARS LATER ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A man sat in his prison cell, grinning insanely. His filthy black hair hung down his shoulders in an uncontrolled mess. He was gaunt thin and awfully pale. He lifted his arm and with grim satisfaction, the lock on his door gave an inaudible click and swung open.  
  
For the first time in many years, Harry Potter gave a true smile.  
  
'I'm off! Someday I'll repay my price, first,.Voldemont must fall!'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Harry Potter hid within the busy streets of muggle London. His stomach was growling uncontrollably. He needed food.he needed money.He turned and surveyed the people at the dimly lit café across the street. Slowly without attracting attention, he walked over and "accidentally bumped" a young woman who was just exiting the café. With a fluent unseen motion, he grabbed her purse from her handbag. Muttered a very sincere sorry and walked off.to be dragged into an alleyway.  
  
"I have been watching you, you have talent."  
  
The speaker was a tall man, a long black cloak with a deep hood send shadows obscuring his face. His voice was as soft and deadly as the whistling sound as a viper strikes.  
  
Harry turned to leave, there was something dangerous about this person.  
  
"Do you wish to join us? You can learn much."  
  
Harry stared at the stranger warily, 'This might be a trap.'  
  
"No, this is not a trap.join us?.or leave the chance?" The stranger put out a long pale-fingered hand.  
  
Harry considered, he had nothing to loose, he had nothing left.  
  
"Yes, I'll take the chance." He reached out to shake the man's hand.  
  
Shadows swirled around them.  
  
"Welcome to the Shadowkeepers. Harry Potter." ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: OK.short, But I wanted to see what everyone thought! Tell me what you think! I need feedback! READ AND REVIEWE PLEASE! 


	2. Chapter 2: The ShadowKeepers

Wow! Thanks for the response I have been getting!! Thank you everyone!! I would normally write all the names down, but I'm feeling a bit tired today, so I'll go straight to the story. Thanks again to everyone!!  
  
Keeper of Shadows  
  
By Skysong  
  
Chapter 2: The ShadowKeepers  
  
************************  
  
'Thoughts'  
  
************************  
  
The tall man removed his black hood, revealing a pale face with features like marble. Chips of ice regarded Harry for a moment. He nodded.  
  
"Come with me."  
  
He reached out and offered Harry his hand face up. Instinctively, Harry reached up and touched his palm, red fire blazed about him in a spinning cyclone.  
  
"This is the ShadowKeeper House."  
  
He led Harry down several long corridors and arrived at a large steel door, he deftly typed a series of numbers on the keypad beside the door.  
  
"If anyone even IF they knows my password tries to open the door without my permission, they will get fried, there is a very high tech identifying system on the door." He said amusedly as he pushed open the door, gingering stepping over a pile of ash.  
  
Harry stared in wonderment at what appears to be an office. It was a strange combination of high muggle technology, brutal medieval weapons and strange magical artifacts.  
  
"I am the Arch-ShadowKeeper, Python, in charge of this place, now, I believe you have some questions?"  
  
Harry blinked out of his glazed state, "Yes, who.what are the ShadowKeepers?"  
  
"The ShadowKeepers," the Arch-ShadowKeeper reached out and fiddled with a bullet shaped paperweight in his hands, ".are a group of people, a community, that deals with, I suppose you call it the 'criminal arts', hence our motto, "Work in the Shadows, Play in the shadows, Live in the shadows" (A/N: I made that up, if you can think of something better, tell me!!!) .there are basically 3 types of ShadowKeeper that you can specialize in, I'll tell you more about specializing sometime later, there's the Spy, who are basically our scouts, intellects and gatherers of information, just as the name implies. There are the thieves, the "re-possession-ers" as they call themselves, they provide our supplies and give us the things we need. Lastly the assassins, the hardest path of them all, they are the warriors, the killers and the hunters, only 5% manage to die of old age. Now, I have told you this much, do you swear to join us," he presses an unseen button on the bottom of the bullet, somehow, a fully sized gun slipped out of it, "or never tell anyone about us.ever."  
  
Harry blinked, 'I have nothing to loose, and, this is a great way to get my revenge, besides, something tells me that I WANT to be a ShadowKeeper'  
  
"I will join you."  
  
"Very well"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Harry awoke in a cold chamber of some sort. It reminded him uncomfortably of his cell in Azkaban. 'What the!'  
  
Standing up he surveyed his surroundings. 'There's no door!' he started to panic, running his cold fingers around the cracks in the wall.  
  
"I know there is no door," a semi-transparent figure appeared, cloaked in black from head to toe, "Let's see how you fare."  
  
With that, the unknown stranger threw a punch at his head. Harry ducked, but too slowly, sending sprawling to the ground. Leaping up with a shout, the stranger stomped down on him, leaving Harry severely winded. Harry scrambled back up to his feet not before the stranger jumped down knee first on the space he previously occupied. The stranger grinned, uneven white teeth floating in a hood of black, as he launched a kick towards Harry's head. Harry jumped to the side just in time.  
  
"Well, not bad." the stranger flicked his right wrist, allowing a dagger to slide from a secret compartment in his sleeve, he charged at Harry with a yell, its long black cloak flying back, showing a non-existent body.  
  
'Oh shit! I'm so dead! I need a weapon!'  
  
A dagger suddenly appeared in his hand. 'Nice.'  
  
Harry jumped up as if to send a blow at the stranger's head, then he swooped low, slashing at the stranger's leg and kicking him of balance. Then he started panicking.  
  
'Oh my god, he has no body.what should I do.the head!'  
  
He jumped up then screwed his eyes shut, he buried the dagger deep into the figure's eye. The figure disappeared in a flash of smoke.  
  
"Not bad.you have potential.young Daggyr (pronounced dagger)"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"So you passed, .Daggyr," Python eyed the dagger in Harry's hand amusedly. The platinum bladed dagger was perfectly clean, as if it had never touched blood. Its hilt was of a soft black leather that gleamed even in the dark confines of the waiting room outside the chamber. A silvery-blue-green stone was set in the dead center just below the blade.  
  
Python then started leading Harry through another corridor with walls of metal. There were strange spikes all along the walls and dried blood and skeletal remains released foul smelling offal. Python didn't even seem to notice, he took Harry over a very unstable rope bridge drifting across the bridge lightly, without even making it shift, Harry however was a bit more hesitant, but he made it across eventually.  
  
They arrived in what seemed to be a large circular hall, a reception or meeting area of some sort. They walls were a pale grey stone with doors all around it, small light bulbs speckled the ceiling like stars on a clear night. Torches casted deep shadows and flickering light from their positions on the wall.  
  
He led Harry to a nearby door, a red stain was imprinted on the wall by it.  
  
"The previous student ShadowKeeper doesn't board with us anymore, you may have their room," he handed Harry a silver key on a chain, "Now these are 'Ores' it is like our form of currency here, use it to equip yourself, buy food, clothing, etc. You are expected to be independent, learn to survive, or not at all. Use them wisely, at first you get 300 Ores a week, however, as time goes on, you must find your own source of income," he handed over a small leather pouch, "your lessons start tomorrow, you will be told where to go when the time comes, now there is one really important rule here, Eat or get eaten, at first you won't get stolen from or attacked for money or items or anything else, but don't expect to be shielded forever. Remember that."  
  
Suddenly, Harry realized that Python seemed to slowly melt into the shadows and disappear completely.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The door opened to reveal something like an apartment. The dwelling was small, but provided all the bare necessities. It was decorated simple blank and white, probably waiting for someone to do their own proper decorations.  
  
There was a single bedroom. There was a bed with a hard mattress; it was nothing fancy, made up of some type of wood. There was a desk of more polished wood, a computer sat rigidly on top of it.  
  
There was a bathroom attached too it, looking a bit like a modern muggle hotel.  
  
There was a kitchen with a dining area, just a stove, a microwave, fridge, an oven and a sink.  
  
Harry gave a genuine smile, 'Good, peace and quiet! Now, I have to think over some things, what I am going to do for instance?'  
  
He flopped down on his bed, closed his eyes and cleared his mind to think.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
(A/N: I'm going to tell you about how he trains as we go along. )  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 5 YEARS LATER~~  
  
Silence echoed about the cold, stone walls of the ceremonial hall.  
  
The crowd of gathered student-ShadowKeepers and their teacher/mentors waited silently, their faces shadowed by their long cloaks that they seem to favour.  
  
Arch-ShadowKeeper Python smiled, Daggyr has come a long way, smoothly, he melted back out of the shadows and waited by a table made of solid clear crystal. A black cloaked figure appeared from the shadow on the other side of the stage and nodded respectfully to him.  
  
"I have gathered you all on this occasion to congratulate Daggyr on reaching the status of absolute mastery of the assassination arts, I grant upon him the new title of, 'Absolute master Assassin Daggyr Bloodsong, the blade of revenge'." Python proclaimed in the secret elegant tongue of the ShadowKeepers.  
  
There was a hushed wave of interest and excitement.  
  
Daggyr blinked and looked up suddenly, emerald green eyes that had learned to be unreadable suddenly brimming with shock, to be an absolute master assassin was one thing, but to be placed in the ultimate book of the greatest assassins, the Book of Bloodsong, was legendary. The Great Arch- ShadowKeeper Python himself was in the Book of the Bloodsong as well.  
  
"Thank you Arch-ShadowKeeper.but I must have heard incorrectly," Daggyr composed himself back to his now normal emotionless cold self, "the Bloodsong?"  
  
"Yes, the Bloodsong."  
  
All Student ShadowKeepers who survived at least a year of training are given the symbol of the ShadowKeepers tattooed at the base of their necks. It was an eye bordered by a bold triangle. The symbols were also "colour- coded". Blue eyes were tattooed on those who specialized in spying, a yellow eye for the thieves and a red eye for the assassins. In the 'ShadowKeeper House' as the place was ironically called (the 'house' was situated underground and is roughly the size of 3 cities), fellow Keeper- sisters and brothers killed each other without much of a though except for survival, however, above land was a different matter depending on the person.  
  
The Arch-ShadowKeeper smiled and pulled out a gold and blood red book in pristine condition.  
  
(A/N: Those colours are not familiar on purpose.I just noticed when I wrote this, however, if you guys want it, I can make Harry, Gryfindor's heir or something.but I think it's a bit too cliché.)  
  
Gently, he placed it on the crystal table, he pulled out his dagger hidden inside his sleeves.  
  
Daggyr knelt before the book and Python, head bowed respectfully. Python nodded emotionlessly and gently pulled down the black hood that revealed a messy mop of raven black hair tied uselessly together by a piece of leather. Daggyr lifted up a pale hand that hadn't seen the sun for half a decade to the Arch-ShadowKeeper, who swiftly slit along his wrist, crimson blood seeping onto crystal table. He didn't even wince as blood flooded unstoppably from his wrist, his hand with its palm facing up remained steady. Golden and Red light flared and suddenly, Daggyr began to scream with agony.  
  
The audience cringed. If something hurts to an Absolute Master Assassin, it must of hurt a LOT. A normal person will probably die a horrible death from the pain within 3 seconds if they were lucky.  
  
His hair burst out of its restraints as his symbol was revealed glowing in a multitude of colours, then settling on a blood red and then a last flash of gold. The light stopped as abruptly as it began, along with the screaming. Daggyr collapsed to the ground in an undignified fashion, his palm healed as if the cut had never occurred, his symbol at the back of his neck was the usual red triangle and eye, but with a golden drop of blood sitting in the middle of it like a strange golden pupil. Blood seeped from his neck, where it touched the stone, it acted like acid, leaving deep groves along with the many unexplained others.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: Well, what do you think? I wonder who Daggyr is, no DUH!! Do you think it was too short? I don't know? Maybe I should post longer chapters? Have I explained everything clearly? I know I have this tendency to think too far ahead and forget that people might not understand me...hehe, oops! Tell me what you think. I'm planning on making Harry return to the real world next chapter. So yup, one step closer to Harry's revenge I suppose! Hehe!! 


	3. Chapter 3: Meeting of exfriends, exmento...

Hello again!! Wow, thank you to all who have reviewed!! Yeah, I think I'll just update as often as possible (*grins at Ian* thanx for da tip) Thanks to Ian ,ficfan, jul, slim, MajinMystic, Chris, Jr.book worm, lilybaby and Teen Prodigy for reviewing Chapters 1 and 2.  
  
Anyways, I'll just get going.on with the story.  
  
||Keeper Of Shadows|| --------------------------- By Skysong Chapter 3: Meeting of ex-friends, ex-mentors, ex-rivals and ex-relatives. ---------------------------  
  
******************  
  
'Thoughts'  
  
******************  
  
Ever since Harry/Daggyr's disappearance and isolation act from the world, drastic changes had happened to the society, both muggle and magical alike. The world was in chaos, the world was in war.  
  
About three-quarters of the world was conquered by Lord Voldemont and his armies. Great Britain was the first to fall and soon became the new "capital" to the new empire. A few pockets of people here and there managed to remain free, though they had a rough time of it, continuously fighting for freedom.  
  
North America had managed to inform the muggle government what was going on and together, through muggle technology and wizarding charms and spells, they had managed to hold off approaching death eater armies. They charmed several significant landmarks to protect them, sending the Statue of Liberty bashing any Death Eaters it manages to find. But already, they are weakening significantly.  
  
Australians could thank their isolation, tapping from their giant rocking heart, they used Ayers Rock (Uluru, depending on what you call it) as a source of raw magic to create a giant shield that could occasionally shoot at approaching ships. However, that also meant that no one could enter or leave the giant island continent, if Voldemont somehow manages to send a big enough army or figure out a way around the shield, Australia won't last.  
  
There were also rumors of other resistant strongholds around the world.  
  
Apparently there was one currently residing in the Great Wall of China,.actually, it's more like the Great Ruins of China nowadays ever since Voldemont discovered that muggle weapons such as bombs are quite useful.  
  
There were also rumors of people living on Mt. Everest and on some of the smaller tropical islands, however, no one ever had the time to actually go and check.  
  
There was one stronghold, which could be called the most famous of them all. In the middle of the battle, the centre and the source of the darkness, Fort Hogwarts. A population of almost half a million live there, behind massive walls and thickly woven spells. Once, it was just Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry, but by using a series of spells that caused the entire population of the school drained for a whole fortnight, they had managed to build a wall, enclosing Hogsmede, Hogwarts grounds and a small proportion of the Forbidden forest with pale grey walls.  
  
Soon refuges swarmed in, faces gaunt and pale from poverty and suffering. Fort Hogwarts had prospered and is the leader in all resistance. It was governed by none other than Albus Dumbledore, a council of teachers, ex- Hogsmede residents and refuges that was voted by the citizens of this growing populace.  
  
They even had several "government" departments.  
  
Hermione Granger for example was the head of research. Ronald Weasley was the head of defence and warfare. Draco Malfoy was the head of espionage. Neville Longbottom was the head of agriculture and supplies. Fleur Delacour who had managed to travel to Hogwarts with the rest of her school, was the head of education and welfare. There were also many other jobs that every citizens had to take part of.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Serverus Snape cursed Voldemont and his team of lap dogs as he ran, boot- clad feet churning the dirt.  
  
'Damn, they found out.how could they have found out, I have been spying on them for years,.but NOW they finally process this piece of information in their thick brains.'  
  
"I think he's heading for Fort Hogwarts!"  
  
He cursed once again as he tripped over a root. Beams of green light ricocheted off to his left. He scrambled up and ran.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Albus Dumbledore, Minerva McGonagall, Ronald Weasly, Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy were just outside the Fort walls.  
  
"Albus, I thought Serverus said he was coming back by 4 in the afternoon," McGonagall said worriedly.  
  
"I'm sure Proffessor Snape will be ok," Hermione bit her lip, ".but it's strange, he's never late before."  
  
"Now Ms Granger, don't fret, I'm sure he'll be here in any minute, ahh, there he is."  
  
Snape was gasping for breath by the time he sprinted back to the awaiting party.  
  
"A-Al-Albus." he gasped for air, "Death Eaters.they.they found out.and.they're.following!" As if on cue, several stunning charms shot in from the forest and almost hit Ron. 20 Death Eaters burst out of the forest, armed in a variety of muggle machinery, they started shooting at the group. Quickly they pulled up a magical shield, unfortunately, it was a bit too late for Draco who was hit in the arm.  
  
"Are you ok mate?" Ron peered at Draco. (They're now friends with Harry gone.)  
  
"I-I'll be fine, " the blond's face was as ashen.  
  
"We have to do something, fast, we're severely outnumbered, and this shield won't last long." Hermione muttered.  
  
"Everyone, stand up, on the count of three drop the shield, and start firing stunners," Dumbledore stared up at the sky helplessly, "One.two."  
  
A figure clad in a black cloak with a deep hood shimmered into existence. A silver clasp in the shape of an eye held his cloak snugly around his neck.  
  
"Peek-a-boo.did you miss me?" a cold sarcastic voice drifted out into the surprised faces of Death Eaters and Resistance fighters alike.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Yes, I grant you leave." Python gave me a rare smile, I was one of the few people he actually smiled at, so I returned a rare on of my own.  
  
"Thank you Arch-ShadowKeeper."  
  
I spun towards the door, dark cloak swirling dramatically, I mentally gave a dark chuckle, I like drama, the way actors do not reveal their true self, but merely give an illusion of someone else.  
  
"Oh, and Master Daggyr?"  
  
I turned and raised a dark eyebrow.  
  
"I wish you luck on your.project."  
  
I nodded and teleported out of the home I had lived in for 5 years. It would always be my home, more than a home to me than the Dursleys or Hogwarts.  
  
I felt myself land, in a forest of some kind.  
  
'The Forbidden Forest"  
  
I double-checked my hidden knives tucked into my shirtsleeves, socks and other hidden compartments that I had spent time devising. I made sure my sword was loose from its leather hilt and my gun was in accessible reach.  
  
"I think he's heading for Fort Hogwarts!" I melted into the shadows of a nearby tree as a group of about 20 Death Eaters ran by, making no move to hide their tracks or disguise their movements.  
  
"Amateurs."  
  
I put on my dark sunglasses and drew my hood covering my face. I turned in the direction, which the imbeciles had left, and silently, I followed them, to "Fort Hogwarts".  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The resistance stared at the stranger. After all, he was outnumbered 20 to 1, not good odds, especially since they are all armed to the teeth in looted and distributed weapons from their dear "Lord".no, actually, they call him "Emperor" nowadays.  
  
"Nice to meet you all sirs.and madams." the stranger continued in the same sarcastic register, leaning against a tree and twiddling pale thumbs.  
  
One Death Eater, the self-appointed leader, decided to take some action against this taunting stranger.  
  
"Attack him!!"  
  
A barrage of bullets raced towards the stranger, but they all managed to crash into each other, a metre or so away from the stranger's outstretched hands, seeming to melt into a ball of liquidized metal.  
  
"Thank you," flicking his hand, the ball of metal started shooting needles into the eyes of the present Death Eaters. He inspected his nails as if he found them amusing, then he flicked his arm again, sending all the Death Eaters stunned.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Daggyr raised an eyebrow amusedly from under his hood. (A/N: I'm calling Harry, Daggyr until further notice ^_~) he still remembers of when he discovered his uncanny ability to control metal.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Class," the skills teacher, Talon, barked as he entered the classroom, "everybody, all humans, can control or manipulate at least on part of the world if they try hard enough.some are lucky to have two, and sometimes, though it is extremely rare, people can control three. Usually without training, this might be being able to control small breezes or flames or drops of water if you really urge it to happen. However, if you can train hard enough, you can do much more."  
  
Talon paused as he stared at the curious faces of his students. He raised his hands slightly and a mini-cyclone appeared on his palm, spinning down his thumb, the jumping from finger to finger. The students watched in awe.  
  
"Now, there are many ways to see what skills you can control, you can go around all they urging a stick to burst into flame, or." he pulled out a clear orb, "you can use this.Daggyr, you may come first."  
  
Daggyr blinked up from his half daze. Talon beckoned him forward then shoved the orb in his hands. "Activate!"  
  
Pain tore through him, beginning in the hand that held the orb, but he couldn't let go no matter how hard he begged or try.  
  
Suddenly, to the viewer, he burst into flame, sending waves of heat searing the stonewalls of the classroom.  
  
"Very nice." Talon reached out as it to grasp the orb of him, however, his body turned to ice, cooling the room to sub-zero temperatures. The some of the stones cracked because of the sudden chance in heat.  
  
Once again, Talon attempted to reach and retrieve the orb. This time, his body seemed to be encased head to toe in various metals.  
  
Daggyr collapsed to the floor in exhaustion, back into his normal form.  
  
"Interesting." Talon raised an eyebrow.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The group stared in shock as the stranger approached their hastily put up shield. It tapped the shield, which burst like a bubble. He approached Draco who was on the ground. Standing over him, he snapped his fingers, the bullet shot out of the wound and crimson blood spewed out, turning the dusty soil into red mud. Draco winced in pain. Reaching out with a pale finger the stranger drew a circle around the wound. The wound sealed up with fiery magic, glowing a faint white before healing completely.  
  
Dumbledore and Hermione, by this time had recovered from their state of shock and now regarded the stranger with suspicion. Someone this powerful doesn't walk up to save you everyday.especially now. Both raised their wands.  
  
"Who are you? Identify yourself! Lower your hood."  
  
"As you wish."  
  
Daggyr lowered his hood and turned to Dumbledore calmly.  
  
"Remove your sunglasses please."  
  
Dumbledore frowned, the face was surprisingly familiar. Locks of raven black hair cascaded loosely, jumping out of the leather string that attempted to hold it together. Several scars marred the pale face with well- defined features. But it was the eyes that were the most unusual of all. It was a bright emerald green that seemed to glow with cold power in the rising moonlight.wait.emerald green.  
  
Dumbledore blinked sharply.  
  
".Mr.Potter?.Harry.Harry Potter, is that you?"  
  
Daggyr regarded his ex-headmaster coldly, "No, Daggyr."  
  
Ron however, was far more direct.  
  
"YOU BLOODY IDIOT!! YOU PATHETIC LITTLE TRAITOR!! YOU VOLDIE'S LITTLE LAPDOG!!"  
  
Ron launched himself at Daggyr. Sending a smashing punch at his face. Daggyr stepped lightly aside, leaving Ron to tumble onto the ground. Hermione, Draco, Snape and McGonagall decided to join in.  
  
"YOU MURDERER!!!"  
  
"YOU ARROGANT PIG!!"  
  
"Potter, I am horribly disappointed in you, glory of Griffindor? Pah!! You slimy bastard." (Aww.sorry Snape.lol)  
  
"POTTER.YOU'RE STUPIDER THAN I THOUGHT!"  
  
All 4 joined in and leapt into the fight. Dumbledore however sat down hard on the ground in shock and guilt.  
  
Daggyr rolled his eyes mentally at his ex-friends/mentors/rival's pathetic- ness. (A/N: Is there such a word??) This was too boring, they were absolutely incompetent and he was starting to get annoyed.  
  
He dodged a hex by turning his neck slightly then he clasped his hands together. Flicking his arms outwards, he threw shards of ice purposely controlling them so they did not cut deeply. However, this did not prevent then all from bleeding. He wanted his revenge, but he knows to bide his time, by killing these "resistance leaders" means that it will waste more energy destroying Voldemont.  
  
"I missed on purpose, don't expect me to be so forgiving next time."  
  
With that, Daggyr melted into the shadows of the forbidden forest. Disappearing without a sight.  
  
"Sorry.Harry Potter.we have failed you." Dumbledore mumbled, a rare tear falling down his face.  
  
The rest of the group turned to their leader in shock.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: Well, what do guys think? A chunkier chapter.lol!! Now, I was wondering.actually I'll ask you when I post my next chapter, it's more relevant.well REVIEW PLEASE!! 


	4. Chapter 4: Hidden Venom

So everyone, I'm baaaaack!! Yup yup!! Soo, thanks for the feed back!! Thanks to Ian and muggle for reviewing, .yay!!.hmpf.but still MORE REVIEWS GUYS!! *Gobble Gobble* Ok.oh well, tell me what you think about this chapter ok? *grin*  
  
||Keeper of Shadows|| Chapter 4: Hidden Venom.  
  
**************************  
  
'Thoughts'  
  
[Letters/writing] **************************  
  
Daggyr stalked through the forest silently. Outside, his face was calm and unreadable, however, inside, his emotion was as different as Voldemont and Neville Longbottom.  
  
' Those infuriating idiots.' he mentally seethed, '.I'm going to get my revenge on them as soon as I dealt with oldy mouldy Voldie.' he proceeded concocting terrible tortures for the little happy goodie goodie group.  
  
This was perhaps the reason why the Absolute Master Assassin failed to notice he was being followed by piercing violet eyes.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Albus, are you alright? I mean are YOU MAD!?!?! You just apologized to a useless traitor that had basically sold."  
  
"No Serverus.we were the truly guilty ones."  
  
Dumbledore stood up and started hurrying back into the walls of Fort Hogwarts, flanked by the rest of the group, he bolted up towards Hogwarts castle and almost sprinted into Dumbledore's office, nearly startling Fawkes from her perch. Frantically, Dumbledore opened and shut draws until he found what he was looking for, a letter in an official looking purple envelope.  
  
[Dear Albus, I have to hurry now, already, there are Death Eaters at the Ministry gate. Harry Potter is innocent!!! We had captured Petigrew and questioned him under Truth Potion (A/N: What's the name of the potion called again? I have a complete mental blank.starts with 'V' I think, I'll greatly appreciate it if someone tells me what it is called again.and preferable spelt correctly so I can use it later!!) I'm sending you the report with this letter. I can't say much, my magical eye has informed me that the Death Eaters are already in the Foyer. Good Luck Albus. CONSTANT VIGILANCE.remember that!  
  
Alastor Moody 13th May 1999 (A/N: Anyone with any idea what year Harry was born?.exactly)]  
  
"13th May? Isn't that when the Ministry fell?" McGonagall whispered softly. Dumbledore's hands shook as he pulled out another piece of parchment from the envelope.  
  
[ DEPARTMENT OF MYSTERIES~ MINISTRY OF MAGIC Date: 12th May 1999  
  
Questioning of Peter Kevin Pettigrew~~  
  
Alastor Moody: So.Look up at me.What is your name? Peter Kevin Pettigrew: Peter Kevin Pettigrew. A.M: Aren't you dead? P.P: No,.I faked my own death . . . . A.M: Can you tell me, about the murder of the muggles and a school of muggle children. P.P: It was a setup.I did it.a simple Polyjuice potion. The Dark Lord shall rule!]  
  
The assembled group stared in shock.  
  
"Dumbledore.why didn't you tell us?"  
  
Dumbledore sighed forlornly, "By the time I got the letter, from Alastor's owl, Vigilance, the ministry had already fallen, so was the daily prophet and everything. Harry Potter was already proclaimed dead."  
  
"But still." Ron looked up tiredly, exhaustion evident in his chestnut eyes, "why didn't you tell US."  
  
"Sorry."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A black streak leaped down from the trees and attacked in lightning movements. A dagger biting into the flesh of Daggyr's arm. Instinctively, he sprang into action. Spinning around with a fluid motion and pinned the attacker to a tree. He flicked his wrist and his favourite dagger slid onto his open palm. He pressed the dagger to the throat of the attacker.  
  
"Identify yourself." Daggyr whispered, voice as deadly and smooth as silk rustling against a dagger.  
  
Suddenly, pain shot down and paralyzed his injured arm. 'Damn, poison, Paralysis Serum' .  
  
The cloaked attacked spun around and sent a flying kick towards Daggyr's head, missing narrowly as Daggyr quickly sent ropes of fire snaking around his attacker's limbs. Scowling, he grabbed a small vial from his cloak before the poison started spreading to other parts of his body and sipped the vial delicately, shivering as the antidote set out to work, freeing his limb.  
  
Daggyr stood up and walked over to his attacker. He swiftly pulled out his gun and with a light flick, the hood of the cloak fell away, revealing mass of long black hair that seemed almost purple in the watery moonlight. He pressed the gun to her forehead.  
  
"Who are you? And speak now on why I shouldn't kill you?"  
  
Violet eyes glanced up and met emerald ones.  
  
"Fine, Kill me then, I deserve to die for my incompetence."  
  
Frowning, Daggyr pushed aside her dark ponytail revealing a red eye tattooed on her neck.  
  
"I shall spare you.I am Assassin Daggyr."  
  
He didn't mention his true title on purpose. Some things are best kept secret for now, surprises come in handy. He reached out and offered his hand in the customary gesture of ShadowKeeper friendship.  
  
The girl eyed Daggyr carefully, "I am Assassin Venom." She shook his hand firmly.  
  
ShadowKeepers are strictly bound by honour amongst brethren, by accepting this alliance meant that neither is allowed to attack the other unless there was a valid reason. Both relaxed considerably.  
  
"What are you doing around the Forebidden Forest, Venom?"  
  
"I have been waiting here to seek my revenge. On Voldemont and his little circus." Daggyr discreetly checked for any lying, nope, only the truth.  
  
"So you feel the same way also." He spat disgustedly.  
  
Venom raised a delicate eyebrow, "You too?"  
  
"Yes, you live here?"  
  
Venom thought for a moment, violet eyes scanning for deceit, 'Yes, I believe I trust Daggyr.for now.'  
  
She pulled what looked like a key from a pocket in her leather trousers and then went up to the nearest tree. She plunged the key into the trunk, the wood of the key merging with the wood of the tree trunk.  
  
Daggyr glanced up. A white glow started to form on one of the upper branched of the tree, what appeared to look a cross between a tree house and a cabin took form, balancing magically on the branches.  
  
"Clever." Daggyr nodded.  
  
Venom gave a cheeky grin then leapt up to her cabin in a single leap. Daggyr felt a cushion of air pass him and gracefully float the female ShadowKeeper to her treehouse home. 'She must be Skilled in air and wind I suppose.'  
  
"Come up!" Venom's face peered from over the side of the cabin.  
  
"How do you expect me to? I don't control air like you do!" Daggyr humph- ed.  
  
'Ok, I must somehow go up 25 or so metres into that stupid tree.think Daggyr.think.ahh'  
  
Daggyr gave a toothy grin. He closed his eyes and sought out the magnetic fields which he twisted and tampered till he found himself repelled from the ground, quickly he released the magnetic forces not before landing unceremoniously on the deck of the cabin.  
  
"Ooophf"  
  
"I hope you had a nice flight." Venom rolled her eyes sarcastically.  
  
She slid her key into the tree trunk again and a greenish tinge circled the cabin. "Illusion charm" she said simply.  
  
Daggyr gave a curt nod and surveyed his surroundings.  
  
It seemed to be a simple cabin, made entirely of wood. It had no windows, yet there seemed to be a continuous breeze keeping the air inside comfortably warm. A small deck jutted out from the cabin, warm coals were arranged in a circle in the middle, a pot was left on top of it to cool.  
  
"Nice." Daggyr nodded appreciatively.  
  
"Thank you, do you want some soup?" Venom handed Daggyr a bowl of broth, setting herself down beside the coals.  
  
Daggyr examined the bowl of soup thoughtfully, and only after he was sure that the soup wasn't poisoned he took a sip, "I don't understand, why do you trust me, just swaggered into your territory and you looked me over and decided to trust me immediately, I felt some sort of power, not sure what though.  
  
Venom whistled, impressed and fetched a bowl of soup for herself. "Well, I have weak Judging abilities, I can only tell if someone is trustworthy, but only for the present, I don't know if you will be forever loyal or anything." Smoothly Venom changed the subject, she pulled back an annoying lock of hair that obscured her vision "so, why do you hate Voldemont?"  
  
"Well, he destroyed my life, and I'm going to destroy his."  
  
Venom laughed, "Same here!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"So, I get to sleep in THAT?" Daggyr joked, feeling more at ease with someone of his own kind, with same opinions and goals.  
  
A hammock swayed between two trees, made of vines that were toughened by layers of spells that Venom had cast. She turned out to be skilled at Nature and Earth too, and she had often used her hammock when she wasn't in the mood to stay in her cabin.  
  
"Aww.A big strong assassin like you afraid of a little hammock?" Venom teased, she too had already grown used to Daggyr's company.  
  
"No, I'm not.it just seems a bit unusual. You're going to help me make my cabin tomorrow morning!" With that, Daggyr somersaulted over to his hammock, becoming more used to flying with magnetic fields after Venom insisted he should practice 10 times going up and down the tree to the cabin.  
  
He took off his cloak, wove a blanket of flames that hovered always 5 cm from his cloak and he settled down to sleep, one eye open and constantly alert.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: Yes guys, he's paranoid I mean who wouldn't living with thieves, assassins and spys for 5 years and being in wizard prison before that. Well anyways what do you guys think of this chapter eh? Hmm, I was wondering about Venom's relationship with Daggyr though, there are two courses of action, brother/sisterly or bf/gf .I dunno, I have never written either. I think it'll be interesting. Oh well.suggestions are welcome as usual! READ AND REVIEW!!! 


	5. Chapter 5: Scheming

Heya ho! I'm so proud! I'm actually updating twice in a week!!!! Hehe, some of you reviewed my previous chapter only a minute or so before I updated, so I'll thank you here too!! *Beam*  
  
Thanks to: Ian: Wow!! Still here?? Great!!! *hug* Phoenixpadfoot89: Well, there you go.that's how Dumbledore knows. Yes, I know he should have told Ron and Hermione and Sirius etc. but hey, he had a lot on his mind. I mean, Voldemont just took over the ministry! Well, hope you enjoy this chapter! Lilybaby: Thank you for the review!  
  
||Keeper of Shadows|| Chapter 5: Scheming.  
  
******************  
  
'Thoughts'  
  
[Letters/writing] ******************  
  
The next morning, Venom was woken abruptly by colourful cursing from below. Pulling out a dagger, she tentatively peeked over the edge of her wooden platform/porch and scanned the area below. She almost fell over the edge from laughing her head off.  
  
"SHUDDUP!!" Daggyr scowled as he brushed leaves and dirt off his plain black shirt and leather trousers, his cloak dangling impaled on the branch above.  
  
"What? Did you fall out of bed dear?" Venom yelled back biting her tongue to stop herself from rolling around in laughter to see such a "strong, powerful, dignified" ShadowKeeper assassin, crashing into the ground from his hammock 20 or so metres in the air. Gently she descended on a puff of air.  
  
"Well, I'm not air-skilled like you! Now that you're up, you can help me make a PROPER TREECABIN!" Daggyr scowled, pulling on his cloak and brushing away the creases.  
  
"Look who's not a morning person," Venom chuckled under her breath, she looked up to see a pair of emerald eyes staring at her.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Daggyr scowled, narrowing his eyes at Venom who was sitting on a tree stump examining her nails as if they were the most fascinating things in the universe. He straightened, putting down his 3001-in-1 tool knife that out change its shape and form depending on the situation. Currently, it was in the form of a large saw.  
  
"Well, at least you could help me with this? Oh wait, I'm sorry to interrupt your manicure, did you chip a nail?" Sarcasm dripped from this comment like honey.  
  
Venom raised an ebony eyebrow. She waved he hand in the direction of the tree trunk sprawled on the ground and it cut itself up in neatly cut pieces, stacked in order in size.  
  
"Show off, Nature-gifts."  
  
"I heard that.tin-can!"  
  
"What? Since when am I a tin-can?"  
  
"Since you could control metal!"  
  
"Air-head!"  
  
"I am NOT AND AIR-HEAD."  
  
This, like many usual fights between Shadowkeepers who insulted the others power resulted in a fight.  
  
A leather booted foot swept, just centimetres from Daggyr's neck, which was quickly followed by fist aimed for his head. Daggyr ducked then leg swept Venom's legs from under her. Venom retaliated, back flipping and sending a kick towards Daggyr's torso, hitting him dead centre and sending him flying, crashing into a tree. In an instant Venom's dagger was pressed against the green-eyed ShadowKeeper's throat.  
  
"Go on," Venom raised an eyebrow.  
  
Sigh, "Alright, I Daggyr state that Venom is not a Air-head, thorn-in-a- backside, or a tree-huggy."  
  
Venom nudged him with her dagger.  
  
"Fine, and that I Daggyr is a tin-can, with fried brains and a thick-head."  
  
(A/N: Note, Daggyr is much more powerful than this, this just an act,.you'll find out more laters! Just in case you're wondering.)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Ron, Hermione and Draco sat upon the rampants that used to be the Astronomy towers, trying to process the information they were given while drowning in a sea of guilt.  
  
Ron shifted and leaned against the stone wall that supposedly stopped people from falling off. 'P-Harry, he was innocent? But, the way I have treated him, when will he forgive me Will he forgive me? And to say I was his best friend. All those times I we've been together, we were almost like brothers, yet, I seemed like I hardly knew him. Things have changed so much, oh I wish that I had believed him."  
  
Hermione stood up at stared out at the tiny fortress city that sprawled below them in a jumble of lights. Hogsmede had evolved from the tiny wizarding village to a small city containing both magical survivors and muggle refugees. However, her hazel eyes were not marveling at the beauty of the place, in fact, though her eyes function, she was not seeing. 'We betrayed him, we all betrayed him. We needed him, but we pushed him away. We tore apart the remaining trust he had in us, and yet, he still saved our sorry lives back there from the Death Eaters. Oh, I'm so sorry Harry, I hope that you can, and you will forgive us...'  
  
Draco sighed, staring at the stars, forming delicate patterns in the dark sky above. 'What is this? Why am I feeling sorry for Potter.Harry? Still, I can't believe that after all this time he was innocent. Well, actually I can, Golden-boy Potter joining the dark lord and his minions? Still, the idea of Draco Malfoy, Death Eater Jr. joining the light side seemed impossible, but anything is possible. Still, Harry, I seriously doubt that he will forgive us for putting him through all this misery. He seems to be much more powerful, there is also something else about him, I just can't put my finger on it. Where was he after all these years? Oh dammit! Harry I wish you will just forgive us! My god, I'm turning sedimental.'  
  
"Will he forgive us?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Well, not bad!"  
  
After hours of tedious labour (Mainly Daggyr) and flicks of magic (Mainly Venom), Daggyr's cabin was finally completed.  
  
Where Venom's cabin was hexagon in shape, Daggyr's was octagon in shape, allowing even more shadows to lurk in. However, Daggyr had installed windows, not made of glass as it wouldn't be easy to come by in a land constantly short in supplies, however, it was made of ice, clear and see- through, giving a perfect view of the tops of the trees, however it was charmed with wandless magic so that it will never melt and turn frosty white, allowing privacy when ice is tapped 5 times.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Morning class," the magical instructor, Eagle clapped her hands, gaining the undivided attention of her class.  
  
"Now all of you, have magical capabilities, however, in times like these, wands are hard and difficult to obtain and come by.that is why we're learning wandless magic."  
  
A loud murmur of approval.  
  
"Quiet! Now, no, wandless magic is not the source to your ultimate dreams and power, to do really powerful magics like summons, you will need something to channel it through like a wand or staff, however, with enough training, you can and you WILL be able to do easy to moderately-hard or even difficult magic. Now, here is a candle, I want you all to."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Is that what I think it is?" Venom sat down beside Daggyr as he sat cross- legged, unmoving on the wooden planks of his new cabin, dark glasses covered his eyes, however, every so often, a spark of neon green or blue shoots across the lenses.  
  
"Yes, it's a G.C."  
  
A G.C. or originally known as a Glasses Computer, is a handy device that is basically what it sounds like, a computer in a pair of sunglasses. The two arms of the glasses have special sensors that collect tiny electrical impulses from the brain to control and run the computer. It had the same memory as any normal, high-power computer and can be turned into a normal pair of sunglasses by just pressing a switch on the under side of the right lens. Within the ShadowKeepers, they were extremely valuable, costing almost 20 000 ores (Remember, this is the currency used in the ShadowKeeper community).  
  
"Wow, you must have killed to get one!"  
  
"Yes."  
  
'Literally' He added mentally.  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
"Trying to gather information about the world now, everything has changed so much, I can't get much data from the S.K (ShadowKeeper) resources."  
  
"Well, what are we going to do, remember, knowledge is power." Vernom whispered, scent of incoming revenge already in her nostrils.  
  
"Well, I hate to-loathe to, do this, but I guess we must go to Fort Hogwarts."  
  
Pale fingers reached under the right lens of the sunglasses, and with a soft click, the flickering neon lights halted, showing only the usual dark unreadable black.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: Well!! So?? What do you think eh? Good? Bad? Well anyways! I appreciate your feedback! READ AND REVIEW!! 


	6. Chapter 6: Fort Hogwarts

Heya again everyone! Sorry for not updating sooner, but I was dragged around by my mum a lot and didn't have the time. Now firstly thanks to peach-muffin90, Ian, James, Kyra, Sockey and Matt(x 5) for reviewing! *hug*

Well, let us continue…

CENTER

B||Keeper of Shadows||/B Chapter 6: Fort Hogwarts

 /CENTER

*****************

I 'Thoughts' /I

 [Letters/writing]

*****************

"Well, any suggestions on how to get in?"

"Well, I was thinking…"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was started off like any other day within the thickly spelled walls of Fort Hogwarts. 

Everyone woke up at the crack of dawn to the bell signifying the changing of guards, allowing those rostered for the previous shift to return home for a well-deserved rest. 

People hurried off to their jobs, whether it is farming, dealing out supplies, researching or guard-duty.

Dumbledore stared out of his office window absentmindedly. Then, nodding to himself, he bought out a wooden box from under his desk. Gently sliding off the lid, he picked up the round blue orb from its black satin resting place, replaced the lid of the box and placed the orb in the shallow grove in the lid. With a soft click, it slid into place. Dumbledore leaned over the orb.

"Calling all senior council members, meeting in Hogwarts Castle Great Hall. I repeat, Calling all senior council members, meeting in Hogwarts Castle Great Hall…" Dumbledore's voice echoed clearly all over Fort Hogwarts but stopped at the gates.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Two old figures staggered up to the guards, dressed in rags and covered in dirt with grey hair flying everywhere messily, they banged the front doors desperately, begging to be allowed inside.

The guard, feeling pity for the two, who were obviously muggles by the absence of wands, opened the doors to let them in.

"Sir, Madam, you from one of those concentration camps?"  The guard removed his helmet, showing the concerned face of Ernie MacMillan, the (ex) Hufflepuff. 

Suddenly, the features of the old man shifted and blurred, revealing the amused expression of Daggyr.

"Hello Ernie, long time no see…"

A dart sprouted from his neck.

"Hmm, knockout poison? You really like using poison don't you?" Daggyr inspected the dart.

"Why else am I called Venom?" 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Ok, everyone…is everyone here?"

Dumbledore turned to the assembled council.

Hermione sat quill dancing over a piece of parchment, adding comments to her report. As the Head of research, she along with others in her department develop new spells, weapons, tools merging both magic and muggle technology to aid the Fort, whether in defense, attack, or just everyday living.

Neville Longbottom peered over her shoulder. He is the Head of Agriculture, a very important position that help an eye on the crops and other foodstuff they can forage from the Forbidden Forests. 

Ronald Weasley was frowning, inspecting a modified muggle gun with concentration. He is the Head of Defence and Warfare. Using his skills as a chess-player to ensure the safety of the Fort.

Fleur Delacour was marking a stack of tests. She is the Head of Education and Child welfare. In charge of the Primary school a short distance away from Hogwarts castle. While Minerva McGonagall is in charge of the secondary schooling of the populace. She is also in charge of General Welfare.

Serverus Snape is the Head of Potions, Poisons and Medicines, often working with Madame Promfrey, who is the Head of Public Health.

Draco Malfoy is the head of Espionage, gathering as much information as possible to prevent attacks on the fort.

Sirius Black (A/N: Ok, I didn't read Order Of the Phoenix before this story, so anything that happens in the book does not apply here…)  is in charge of  recreation and the well-being of the community.

And of course, there's Dumbledore, in charge of everything overall.

"Ahh yes, everyone's here, Albus…" McGonagall nodded absentmindedly.

"You know what this meeting is about," Dumbledore started.

"No, I don't what's going on?" Sirius enquired.

"Well, yesterday, Minerva, Hermione, Albus, Ron, Serverus  and myself were attacked by a band of Death Eaters just outside Fort walls, " Draco explained, "We were serverely outnumbered, and would not survived, if not for someone who just turned up…"

"Well, who is it?" Sirius snapped impatiently, he hated being kept in the dark.

Dumbledore looked and stared helplessly at Sirius, "It was Harry…"

A voice sounded from the shadows by the curtains behind Dumbledore.

"Bravo, nice speech…"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

All heads spun around and Daggyr stepped out from behind the curtains, followed by an amused Venom.

"I hope you don't mind that we'll…drop by." Daggyr pointed upwards, a magical rope suspended from the window where owls once few in daily to deliver their mail.

"H-how did you get past the guards?" Ron stuttered, "I t-tr-trained them myself."

"In that case, I expect them to be trained better next time." Venom remarked.

"How did you get the owl hatch open? We locked it with several padlocks and alarm spells…" Hermione peered about worriedly.

"Well, I'm just surprised that with this security no Death Eaters have infiltrated the walls then, I can pick locks you know." Daggyr set himself down in a spare chair he conjured, it was stylishly black and silver, "I'm not here to forgive you, in fact I might never forgive you, but for now, I offer a temporary alliance do you accept?." Daggyr folded his arms, a person knowledgeable in the ways of the Shadowkeepers  will know that this means that the person probably won't remain forever loyal. However, none of the people present even heard of the ShadowKeepers except only in myths and legends.

Dumbledore looked relieved, "Yes of course Harry." 

"Call me Daggyr. Now, let's stop all this chit chat, tell me of the current situation in the world, I have been…living under a rock for 10 years…Knowledge is power, and I like power." He flicked on his G.C, the lenses flashing neon colours.

Venom conjured a chair to sit on, though it was heavily entwined with vines and flowers.

The council stared at each other thoughtfully.

"Well, Darkmont is now the capital of the Dark empire. It is basically where London used to be. 'Emperor' Voldie," Neville spat out the word to Daggyr's surprise as this was definitely out of character for the previous chubby yet generally non-violent boy, "…sits on top of his little throne in the Imperial palace, most of the time, he commands his army to do his work, usually the sons and daughters of those loyal to Voldemont, or his Death Eaters, those who were loyal to him since his rise to power and are now mainly his nobles to do the more important jobs. Basically, he turned the world back to the medieval times with Fiefs, lords and ladies, commoners with lesser power, mainly halfbloods, serfs and slaves, mainly muggleborns and with all muggles sent to concentration camps dotted throughout the world. To put this much simpler, we're dead!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/N: Well, how's this so far eh? Well read and review as usual! ^_^


	7. CHapter 7: Reunuion

Hello again! Well, let's get things started! Thanks to: Brion, lilbaby450, Ian and athnakitty for reviewing!!

Hmm…Well, I don't know why, every time I try writing in italics etc. It doesn't work, if anyone knows what do you, I'll appreciate if you help me on that. *sigh* oh well, let's start!

Ok, just if you're curious the next few chapters won't be as dark…let's go!

**Keeper of Shadows**

By Skysong

**Chapter 7: Reunion**

*******************

'Thoughts' 

[Letters/writing]

^^ShadowKeeper's sign language^^

*******************

Harry nodded grimly. "But you have survived so far, can you tell me something about Fort Hogwarts?"

"Basically, everyone works or does something for they're stay, and everyone is rostered for certain jobs, such as guarding. We are lucky that we got some professionals in different areas, we got doctors, both magical and muggle, teachers, farmers…but mainly we try and learn as much as we can." Draco paused, and the question that has been burning everyone in the council present burst out without permission from its owner, "Where the hell where you…Daggyr? Why did you leave us?" 

Daggyr raised an eyebrow, "Leave you all now? Really?" He started chortling then burst out laughing, "Me leave you? That's a good one Malfoy, heh!"

Dumbledore decided to try and change the subject, "Well, erm…Daggyr, do you want a room, perhaps back in Gryfinndor Tower?"

"No, I'll be fine, I got my own accommodations," Daggyr allowed himself a small turn of the edge of the mouth.

Sirius, who was unusually quite during the whole proceedings, gave a cheerful beam, "Welcome back!"

*********************

Sirius, Daggyr and Venom walked along the neat cobbled streets of Fort Hogwarts.

"You see, its my job to keep everyone motivated and in good spirits!" 

"I see…"

"Oi Sirius! How's it going? Who are the new ones?"  A large woman tottered over, obviously, red hair streaked in white bouncing excitedly, she has seen larger days, her clothes hung loosely on her now average but still slightly plump body.

"Hey Molly! Guess who this is?" Sirius prodded Daggyr in the back.

Molly Weasley turned and gazed up at Daggyr, then she emitted a squeak of surprise, she squeezed him in a motherly hug, "Harry! Harry! Is it really you? I can't believe we thought you were guilty! I thought Ron was joking when he told me you're back! Oh Harry! You must come and stay at our farm for a while! My have you grown!" 

Daggyr gazed at Venom from behind his ex-best-friend's-mother's back. He signaled frantically, ^^Help me!!^^

Venom chuckled, and Molly turned to her, "Why Harry, you bought back a girl? What's your name darling?"

Venom eyed Harry, ^^Can we trust her?^^ Harry gave a small nod. "She's just a friend."

"I'm Nyoka Li, and you must be Molly Weasley, pleased to meet you!" She smiled.

 (A/N: I had no idea what to name Venom, but well, anyways, I didn't want to give her an ordinary plain name, apparently Nyoka means snake (African apparently) and Li is Chinese for strength/power, thought you'll be interested.)

^^Nyoka? Interesting name^^

^^I'll take that as a compliment…Harry…how boring^^

^^Hey! I heard that! Hmm…never mind…^^

"Well, Nyoka and Harry, come on, let me show you our farm?"

It turns out that although many Weasleys worked in high ranking departments, the rest of them mainly worked on their farm. Charlie and Bill ran the farm mainly, with their wives (they got married actually during the war) Kaida and Adora.

Kaida and Charlie had 3 children, 2 boys and 1 girl,  Aaron, Byron and Cadee.

Bill and Adora had 1 boy and a girl, Benvolio and Hero. (For some reason, Adora was into Shakespeare….no, actually, the author was out of ideas for names.)

Fred and George were married to Alica and Angelina, to everyone's shock horror, Fred and Alica had twin girls (Loki and Lalita) and George and Angelina had twin boys (Rowdy and Razi), both pairs enjoyed pranking as much as their father and uncle.

Percy and Penelope have 2 girls, Athena and Sonya.

Ron and Hermione were married, but no children yet.

Harry looked upwards, "Where's Ginny?"

Mrs. Weasley stifled a sob and looked away, Mr. Weasley sighed forlornly and gently ushered his wife away.

"What did I say?" Harry raised an eyebrow, studying everyone's expressions.

"She, joined the other side…" Percy whispered, 2 year old Sonya surveyed everyone's depressed mood and burst out crying, followed by her sister.

**********************

A/N: Well! 10 points to those who can guess what happened to Ginny Weasley! *chuckle* ( Not you Xiera! You know! )

Well, tell me what you think anyways! Until next time! Farewell!

~Skysong signing off~


	8. Chapter 8: Changes

Wow! I can't believe so many people guessed, and most of them were really close to what I had in mind. Yikes! Am I getting predictable?? Hehe!

THANKS TO: Ian1, bookcrazy77, PheonixPadfoot89,Shdurrani, Anna may, kateydidnt, Natasha, Rainwaters, Kalorna Enera and Xirleb70!

Wow! Thanks for the great response!! 

10 points to Rainwaters, Natasha, Shdurrani and PheonixPadfoot89.

And special thanks to Kateydidnt for that bit of information on Harry's b-day. This means that the ShadowKeepers (the war section) is set in 2005. So yup, it fits! (5 years Azkaban, 5 years shadowkeepers, and 15years old when he entered Azkaban. Therefore, he is 25 now…)

Oh well, there's some background info.

On with the story!!

The Shadow Keepers 

**By Skyong1 (Previously known just as Skysong)**

**Chapter 8: Changes**

************************

'Thoughts' 

[Letters/writing]

^^S.K sign Language^^

************************

Harry raised an eyebrow.

"She disappeared one night, we thought she was captured by the Death Eaters, but we received no ransom or offer to free her in exchange for our surrender. So we thought they killed her, we gave her a large funeral and everything …then one day, a month or so afterwards, we were attacked by Voldemont, and she was standing there beside him, in perfect health, smirking at us." Molly sobbed.

They were suddenly interrupted by a loud siren echoing through the fort grounds.

Dumbledore's head burst into existence in the fireplace, "Hurry! We're under siege!!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Harry and Nyoka sprang into action, throwing on their cloak, and inconspicuously checking their weapons. 

Daggyr and Venom placed their sunglasses on and covered their faces with their deep hoods.

^^We need to talk tonight!^^ he gestured behind Charlie's back.

^^Yes, we'll talk tonight.^^

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

About 180 dark army soldiers, 20 Death archers and 20 Death Eaters lined themselves solemnly outside, two giants crouched behind the lines, towering about all present. A large banner flapped overhead, scarred with the Dark Mark.

100 soldiers from the F.H.A.F (Fort Hogwarts Army Forces) and 20 or so B.A.F.U s(Broomsticks Air force units) hovered overhead. 

A low throbbing horn croaked out a mournful cry.

The two sides crashed with a cry and a clash of metal, the bang of bullets and the hissing sound of spewed blood. 

Daggyr crouched in a tree, magnetically supporting himself on one of the higher branches.

Venom crouched beside him, surveying the bloodshed before them.

"Are you any good with a sword?" she whispered, gently standing up without disturbing the branch. She swung to a higher branch, used her Earth skills to urge a vine to creep over and swung silently to a nearby tree, closed to behind enemy lines.

"No, not really, my forte is with my Daggers, but if I had too, I guess…although I don't have a proper sword, I should get one though…" Daggyr wrinkled his nose as the distance between the trees and leapt lightly from his branch, using the shadows of the trees as cover, he expertly sneaked his way across, and then joined Venom in the tree.

A death archer strayed too close to their tree, and managed to have a poison filled dart imbedded in his throat.

"Yes, same here, although I prefer darts and poisons," Venom pointed in the direction of the giants.

^^No more talking, giants have superb hearing…^^ Venom finished the last sign with a tap on her ear.

^^Let's go!^^

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Now!" hissed Daggyr, he jumped from his hiding place in a tree, just behind the commanding officers of the D.E. force, his sword made from polished silver inlaid with bronze and wrapped with black leather, carving the air into swirling patterns.

Venom joined him a split second later, her thinner sword sung as it sliced to the air. She backed up so she was back to back with Daggyr.

"Fools! Stop them!" A shot was fired at them, Daggyr waved his free hand, the bullet clattered to the grass.

One of the soldiers charged at them with his battle axe raised, steel clashed against steel, followed by a shattering noise. 

"Oh shit! Oi! You broke my sword!" Daggyr hissed. 

He growled angrily and pointed accusingly at the soldier, he burst into flame, screaming.

"Cover your nose and mouth!" Venom reached into her pocket, pulling out what seemed to be a glowing mess of coils. She slammed it into the ground, throwing her hand over her mouth and nose, clenching her eyes shut. A huge explosion and spray of blue-ish liquid showered within a 500metre radius of them. Dust particles flew everywhere blinding everyone for a moment before settling, revealing about 200 dark army soldiers, archers and 'elite' Death Eaters sprawled in an undignified mess before them. 

"Fascinating."

"Indeed."

A loud roar erupted behind them as the giants re-gained consciousness.

"Do you have anything that will work on them?" Daggyr said offhandedly.

"Who me?" Venom gave a lopsided grin, she handed over a small red vial, "knockout poison, concentrated and distilled. I've been working on it since I was 7 or so. Supposedly knocks out all creatures…never tested it though." 

"Alright then, test subject number 1, coming right up!"

From some hidden pocket, Venom pulled out two darts, she dipped each in the vial, the once white feather that ended the dart turning the same red colour as the poison. The giants meanwhile had peered at each other drunkenly and started groping around for their clubs. Slowly a look of triumph appeared on their faces, or at least as triumphant a giant can look as it looked more like a mix between a wince and a choke. 

Two darts flew up and imbedded themselves exactly in each giant's throat. 

"Huh?" The taller one with the resemblance of a beard mumbled, two consecutive thuds followed.

"Damn! Your one died before mine!" Daggyr grumbled.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The two Shadowkeepers stalked their way back towards the fort, occasionally stabbing at the unconscious corpses as they strolled through the carnage.

"We should take one for information," Daggyr poked at a nearby bundle, silver band around his arm marked him as the commander general of the army. With his sword, he peeled his mask off.

"Well, well, well,  long time no see."

The lump peered up at him groggily.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

That evening Daggyr pounced on Venom, and dragged her quickly into a nearby classroom. Venom quickly rolled off Daggyr's reach, her dirk pressed to his throat.

"What the!"

"The talk?"

"No need to pounce!"

"Still…now wait a sec." Static crackling sputtered within the old classroom.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Albus Dumbledore gathered all senior members into his office. 

"Come on, gather around! I have been suspicious about erm…Harry and his girlfriend…"

"It's Nyoka., and apparently she's 'just a friend'!" Sirius piped up, the rest of the council snorted.

"Anyways, I want to see where his loyalties lie, he asked if he could borrow a spare private classroom to discuss matters with Nyoka,…and I've taken the, erm…liberty to install a certain device to overhear…"

"How do you know if they're in the room or not?"

"Ahh, you see, only the other day, I was clearing out Harry's old possessions, and I found this map, which I asked Sirius how to use…" Dumbledore waved the maurderers map about cheerily. "Very useful I might add! Now, aha! He's entering the room with Nyoka, don't worry, this connection is only one way. He won't find out, it's a very high technology muggle device. He won't check!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Venom gave a snort.

"You mean, you turned their bugging system inside out so we could listen to what they say, and can relay "selected information" back to them! Never check for bugs indeed!!"

Daggyr chuckled amusedly.

"How about the map thing? You told me about it, but I thought it couldn't be enchanted…"

"It can't, last night I went in and swapped the real map for a modified one that looks almost identical. Thing is that, I can control what the map shows." He smirked, "stick with the act!"

He tapped his glasses and the flickering neon lights sprung to life, darting across the screen like cars on a motorway.

^^G.C controls the bug system now?^^ Venom's hands spoke.

^^Yes, ok…they think they turned on their bug, let the games begin!^^

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Silently, Harry stalked over to the door, he purposely opened it and shut it was a small slam. Nyoka, getting the idea grinned, silently darted over, and purposely walked across the room, making sure her footsteps were monitored by the "bug". She bit a lip trying not to laugh.

"So, Harry…what do you think?"

Her hands fluttered as she spoke. ^^What are going to do next?^^

" I don't know, everything has changed, I don't know if I could trust them." Harry gave a smirk, lacing his statement with just a tinge of doubt.

^^Well, actually, I was thinking of going back to the headquarters to stock up…that evil twerp broke my sword^^ Harry put on a pout.

"Really? They seem ok to me, I trust them." She dramatically gagged. ^^Hehe! Ok, I need to stock up as well. I was thinking we should go and look around "Darkmont", gain information and such.^^

"I suppose…erm, Nyoka, err…will you go out with me?"  Harry's face remained blank.

"Yeah! Of course, not much to go out with though."

^^This is just an act!^^ Harry added hastily.

^^Yes! Definitely^^ Nyoka added hastily after that.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sirius gave a choke of laughter, "He-he asked her out on a date!"

"What's so funny about that?" Ron wondered.

"It's just soo…funny!!" Everyone stared at him blankly.

"Well, let us go back to his conversation. Obviously, he doesn't trust us completely, that's understandable, but at least they're still on our side right?" Dumbledore said.

"Well, yes, and we need to work on regaining their trust." Mcgonagall agreed.

"Now, more on other matters, we are running low on supplies, so Serverus? Can you brew some more of that fertilizing potion? The crops have suffered a great deal in this harsh weather. Can you give it to Mr. Longbottom here, he can distribute it at his next Agriculture Fort Hogwarts Organization meeting next week. Mr. Weasley? Can you check on the Fort walls and defense system, I don't know how Harry and Nyoka entered without us noticing, but double check just in case…Erm, Serverus? Can you go and get your potions ready as soon as possible?"

Serverus Snape sighed, _'More work' _he thought, absentmindedly rubbing his blue shaped tattoo at the back of his neck, usually hidden under his long greasy hair.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/N: Well? Cliffie? Muhaha!! Blue tattoo? Go back and check through previous chapters and you might learn more about our ickle potions master! He has an interesting part in this fic. I will state no more. *cackles evilly*

Until next time! 


	9. Chapter 9: Back to the house

Heya guys! Thanks for all the reviews! 

Firstly, to clear some things up, yes, Snape is actually a ShadowKeeper spy. Not a high-ranking one, but not bad nonetheless. No one knows that he is a S.K. not even Dumbledore, he thinks that he is just a very good spy that helps him spy on Voldie. But Snape actually just works for himself.

Snape hasn't realized that Daggyr and Venom are S.K. either. And vice versa with Daggyr and Venom not knowing that he is a spy. 

Secondly, I want to know if you guys think this story is going too fast? And whether I should slow it down a bit and add more detail.

Thirdly, also note that when Daggyr/Harry is out fighting, doing S.K. stuff, I refer to him as Daggyr. And when he is acting normal (sorta) I refer to him as Harry.

And lastly, thanks to sand^storm, Kalorna Enera, Kento (nope…no shagging session…^_^..don't worry, plenty of revenge…I got something planned for Ronniekins at the end *cackle*), Jess16 (actually, Snapey is a spy…*grin* close guess though. Wow, and thanks for so many reviews!), kara, Jen, PheonixPadfoot89, Dark Miko, BookCrazy77, Sciphy, MerlinHalliwell, Serry (actually, Harry didn't make any signs during the meeting nod the sign language anyways…shame, or they would have known each oter to be S.K.)  ,Xirleb70, Myrradin, Rhysel Ash. 

Wow, lots of reviews!!! Goodie!! Keep the rolling in!! Let's aim for 100 by chapter 10 shall we? *grins*

Oh well, on with the fic…

Chapter 9: Back to the House 

**************************

'Thoughts' 

[Letters/writing]

^^ShadowKeepers sign language^^

**************************

Harry and Nyoka grinned, satisfied that the council had left their hidey hole.

"That was strictly an act, that was so they wouldn't bother us so much." Harry stated, trying to "make his point clear".

"Definitely…so…lunch?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Hey Harry…err…Daggyr!!" Sirius bounded up to the assassins during lunch.

Harry inwardly sighed, _'let them think I trust them…'_

"Never mind calling me Daggyr…Harry would do for now…yes?"

Sirius beamed happily.

'Sucker, that stupid traitor…' 

"Well, you see, our annual celebration is going to be in two weeks, there will be games, food, drinks, quidditch and of course there is a ball afterwards." He gave a little suggestive wink, Harry just raised an eyebrow.

Mcgonagall, overhearing the conversation, desperately gestured behind Harry's back. Harry wanted to roll on the floor laughing at the situation, however he kept his face blank. Sirius, grasping what Mcgonagall was trying to tell him, coughed nervously.

"So, I guess you haven't played quidditch in a while…I was wondering if you want to play for a team…or of course, you can go and make your own team. Registration ends at the end of this week…" Sirius started rambling on about his team the Lions and how they spent ages training and everything.

Harry nodded and pretended to listen, inwardly, he actually craved to play quidditch, _'Haven't played for10 bloody years…But, I don't want to play with them…I want a small taste of revenge…I want to beat them so badly…Ron, that jealous prat, Hermione that know-it-all bitch, Draco that pathetic self-centred brat,  Dumbledore, the inept fool, Sirius, the stupid follower…' _He continued on, cursing everyone he knew in turn for the torture they put him through, _'But, I must thank them though, without them all deciding to betray me, I would have never turned into a skilled master assassin…'_

A faint smile graced his lips, and Sirius, thinking he was happily awaiting the quidditch match asked, "So, are you playing with the Lions?"

"No worries, I'll get my own team…I need to leave Fort Hogwarts for a while, I got some…business to deal with first…" __

_'Wonder if Venom plays quidditch…'_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Two shadowy figures stalked up to what seemed like an abandoned house. The windows were boarded up and the glass on the one ornate glass door was smashed. A chain with a padlock draped itself uselessly around the handle of the door. 

One of the shadowy figured turned its head to the other, the other nodded and tentatively, touched the padlock, whispering something unheard and unrecognizable. The first figure disappeared, first seeming to fade at the edges, then its whole form was overcome by shadows and disappeared.

The second figure peered out back past the overgrown garden before the house, sure that no one was there, he tapped one of its voluminous pockets which contained an unbreakable glass jar, containing a drugged rat. (A/N: Remember the prisoner from the battle? *cackle* ). A long slender finger tapped the padlock and the second figure disappeared.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Daggyr stepped out of the shadows.

"Took you long enough." Venom hissed from under her deep hood.

Daggyr just shrugged, and crouched down, he placed one hand on a strange, perfectly shaped stone on the ground and watched in satisfaction as a large gate appeared before him. 

Two shadowy figures, clad like themselves were only faintly seen by the well trained eyes of the Absolute master assassin. As the Daggyr and Venom approached, the two leapt out of the shadows, switch-blades flashing. But Daggyr and Venom were ready, simultaneously, they stepped aside, and with a faint swishing of cloaks, the two guards found daggers pressed to their throats.

^^I Yield^^

Daggyr released his captive. Inwardly he gave a little smile, the ShadowKeepers were sure paranoid. This little tradition of attacking anyone wanting to return back to the ShadowKeeper house existed since the formation of the society. The guards were only apprentices who had been scheduled to practice their skills while on guard duty. You were not allowed to kill the guards, although there is no rule against severely maiming them.

One of the guards stepped forward, from the way this person moved, this person was obviously a apprentice thief. It was just the way the apprentice moved more light-footedly rather than silently like an assassin or quickly like a spy getting away from danger.

"State your name and rank and your business if you please"

From under Venom's hood, "Venom Aconitum. Assassin"

The second guard decided to support his fellow apprentice, disrespectfully he added, "Full title, didn't you know? I thought all apprentices were taught…"

Venom hissed.

The guard stiffened, then quickly relaxed, Daggyr could see him subconsciously checking his weapons. _'An assassin apprentice…' _

Daggyr replied coldly, "It is not your place to question your betters."

From the way the two guards had stiffened, they probably just paled under their hoods.

"I am Master Assassin (A/N: that's one under Absolute Master, if you're wondering) Venom Aconitum, poisoned fang."

Daggyr's well trained ears could hear a small gulp.

"I am Absolute Master Assassin Daggyr Bloodsong, blade of Revenge…we are here to attend to some business."

(A/N: Now, if you are wondering about the long titles, usually, Shadowkeepers won't use their full titles. But they do use it on official circumstances, other ShadowKeepers can tell a lot from just someone's title. They reflect on the person's power and achievements. In fact, S.K. could buy certain gadgets from the shops (S.K. must buy their own food, equipment etc. ) which tell a person's title. )

The two guards looked at each other horrified, angering an Absolute master is not a good idea. Venom's violet eyes widened under her hood, then she quickly hid her surprise. _'Oh my god! He's an Absolute? How come he's not acting like one…'_

"Now, I will let you two go, but I hope you will be more careful next time with who you deal with…especially you…apprentice…" a slender finger flicked in the apprentice assassin's direction.

"Striker, Absolute Master sir."

Venom narrowed her eyes at Striker, "Fell glad that I am in a good mood today…how about you?"

The apprentice thief raised her head, "I am known as Echo, Mistress."

"Not bad fighting skills, Echo, but I saw you in the shadows, keep back a little, unless I am in a desperate hurry somewhere, you will still be able to attack on time a few metres back." Venom advised, "…is the Arch Shadowkeeper present?"

"I believe he went on 'business' a few days ago, he should be back by tomorrow mistress."

Daggyr nodded, then stalked passed the dark gates, back home to the ShadowKeeper's house.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/N: Well? Watchathink? Anyways, read and review!!


	10. Chapter 10: Old friends

I'm supposed to be studying for a PD test right now, but don't feel like it, anyways. So here I am!!  
  
Thanks to PheonixPadfoot89, Lord Master Omega, Kaizer Knuckz, Peramiell (*wink wink*), The Reader (Thanks for pointing out the true spelling of Voldemort!! Yikes, I never noticed!! *flop* I am slow!!), Kalorna Enera, Silvervenom, Jordan, Sapphire Lotus (*grins evilly* who says he's going to find out?? At least not soon anyways *cackle*), Wytil, Kento (Hehe, hmm.never mind shagging session! Daggyr and Venom still are in denial about each other!! They "think" they are throwing other people off their tracks. Haha!), J.B, Jess16 (*smirk* who says its going to be soon?? *cackle*)  
  
The ShadowKeepers  
  
By Skysong1  
  
Chapter 10: Old friends.  
  
**************************  
  
'Thoughts'  
  
[Letters/writing]  
  
^^ShadowKeepers sign language^^  
  
**************************  
  
'It feels great to be back!'  
  
Daggyr grinned, as they stepped into the breezy corridor or the ShadowKeeper house.  
  
Venom peered at him curiously, "Why are you grinning like a maniac? You sure you didn't pinch some of my potion ingredients?"  
  
"Oh yes, the furry purple stuff was delicious."  
  
Venom whacked him on the head.  
  
"Hey!"  
  
"Hmm, let's split up for the week? I have some business to attend to, how about we meet in the Opacus Plaza next week in the evening."  
  
"Sure!"  
  
Daggyr blended into the shadows, briefly examined a bloodstain on the wall, shrugged, the stalked off towards the direction towards the head office, and the Python's lair. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Severus Snape scowled as he realized that he was fresh out of Puffstein skin. He flung open his cupboard, a cockroach scuttled away at the sound of loud cursing.  
  
'Guess I have to go back and get some supplies, and I suppose I should visit the old Python.'  
  
Peering about to make sure no one was watching, he clicked a finger, dressed in his immaculate ShadowKeeper uniform. He disappeared into the shadows of his Antarctic dungeon.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Daggyr gave an inward chuckle.  
  
Python always arrives one day earlier than he says he would. This was no exception.  
  
A pale fist rapped sharply on the door.  
  
The staccato tapping echoed throughout the waiting room. No answer. But he knew he was in there.  
  
He tapped again. Dum da da dum dum - da dum  
  
Still no answer.  
  
Dum da da dum dum - da.  
  
The metal door slammed open, revealing an extremely pissed Arch- ShadowKeeper. A knife flew through the air, Daggyr plucked it out of the air with two slender fingers.  
  
"Who's there?"  
  
Python's once groggy eyes snapped into focus. He was wearing his black satin pajamas, his hair deciding to defy gravity, and a knife was clutched in his fist.  
  
"Oops, am I interrupting something?" Daggyr replied sarcastically.  
  
"Daggy!! Back already? Did you miss me that much?? Come in!!"  
  
Python was like a father to Daggyr. If you count that fathers teach their sons the best way to slit someone's throat, the correct way you should stab someone in the back, how to poison someone with a cup of coffee, or how to properly eat potato salad (Daggyr had learned it the hard way never to offer Python potato salad, unless you wish to suffer a lecture. When you complain that he was boring you to death, he would simply reply, "That's why I'm an assassin, now make sure that when you eat the potato.").  
  
"So, how come you're back already?"  
  
"Supplies."  
  
"Hehe.I thought you already got all you need, I mean, Lady Venom."  
  
"Erm? Yikes! Hell no!! We're not like that, we're .acquaintances."  
  
Daggyr paused halfway through his sentence as he lost sight of his Arch- ShadowKeeper. He peered down, Python was rolling around on the floor in stitches.  
  
"Acquaintances now??"  
  
Daggyr raised an eyebrow. Python decided to have another laughing fit, but was interrupted halfway, when the door knocked.  
  
Python quickly stood up, and brushed off imaginary dust particles, he waved an arm absentmindedly and was dressed in his usual attire. Daggyr pulled his hood back up.  
  
"Well, I best be off, See you Arch-ShadowKeeper."  
  
"Farewell Daggyr."  
  
Python reached out and flung the door open. A knife flew outside, followed by a muttered curse. Daggyr shook his head, 'Oh dear'  
  
Another ShadowKeeper walked in, hood also drawn up. Daggyr gave a small nod, which was in turn, returned. He walked out of the door. Never noticing part of a lock of greasy black hair that hung inconspicuously out of the new ShadowKeeper's hood.  
  
As the metal door closed, he could hear Python's cheerful voice, "Lurker! Old Jerky Lurky!! Old friend!!."  
  
Daggyr allowed himself a small chuckle at the Arch-ShadowKeeper's antics. Frightening an apprentice spy that just happened to pass by.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: Hehe.I'm evil aren't I? 10 points to those who can guess who "Lurker" is. Muahahahaha!!!  
  
Until next time.  
  
Skysong1 


	11. Chapter 11: Revelations at the House of ...

Yes folks! I'm baack!! Hehe, anyone seen Pirates of the Caribbean?? Hehe!! Cool movie!! (Sorry Peramiell, Johnny Depp was a much better actor than Orly *grins evilly*) Anyhow, I'm off topic, so let us continue. I'm in a good mood today, so I'll try a nice long chapter? Good?

Thanks to Evyominique, Kalorna Enera, Jalessa (Absolute Master is the highest. Unless you count Arch-Shadow Keeper, but that's not really a rank, sort of. Well, if he goes back to Dumbledore's side, there goes half of my story eh? As with Venom and Daggyr, we'll see…), RainWaters, Jordan, Peramiell, Megz2 (Am I only silly? My my, I must try harder then…lol), Scott, Jake, Sapphire Lotus (He is a spy, so I suppose he lurks in the Shadows to eavesdrop and gather information. Hehe), BOB and PheonixPadfoot89.

Well done to everyone who guessed, yes Lurker is our dearest Severely Snapped Snivellous Snape! (Yikes! Alliteration!! *Panic*). But of course, Daggyr doesn't know that…

The ShadowKeepers 

By Skysong1

Chapter 11: Revelations at the House of Shadows (I)

*******************

'Thoughts' 

[Letters/writing/text etc.]

^^ShadowKeeper's sign Language^^

*******************

Daggyr peered around the circular meeting/common room of the dormitory sector D4 of the ShadowKeeper house.

Satisfied that he wasn't followed, he removed his sunglasses, emerald eyes scanned the area for a moment longer before he turned and placed a hand on a metal plate by a metal door. A red laser scanned his eyes, checking to see if the person had access rights to the residence. A faint green light emitted from the metal plate, checking and matching fingerprints.

Many years ago, he had bought his new residence here for 50, 000 ores. Normally, a dwelling this size could have reached double the price, but, along with the fact that Dorm D4 contained some of the most dangerous and most powerful S.K. there is and with some, 'persuasion' on Daggyr's behalf, he secured his dwelling for a bargain. 

His old, apprentice residence, was handed back to the "housing management" for new comer's use. And he had spent hundreds of thousands of ores throughout his stay here, to make "The Den" one of the most secure, luxurious and the best residences available. Well, not really available. Like normal sales agents, the Housing Management had tried to convince Daggyr to sell his residence. But after a few, "well thought out complaints", a little bit more of "convincing" and relieving a few of the employees of their jobs. The Housing management finally got the idea and left him alone.

"Welcome back Daggyr," Came a computerized voice as the door swung open.

"Thank you Alpha." Daggyr said to his electronic security device, which was in turn, like a head servant to most of his other electronic devices. The door swung closed.

The ShadowKeepers were years ahead of the mainstream technology-wise. Years before, when muggles were fascinated by a flat screen monitor and the cord-less mouse, the ShadowKeepers had already achieved "laptops" that were as thin as paper, and could be folded up to fit in one's pocket. Unknown to all, each other the major companies had a few ShadowKeepers (mainly spies, but some others too) to occasionally "leak" new technology into the muggle world. 

However, that doesn't mean they still like some of the traditionally methods. Medieval weapons for example, combined with subtle little high-tech add-ons can be just as (or more) dangerous.

"Would you like anything sir?" 

"A cup of coffee would be nice." A faint buzzing sound was heard as Alpha instructed the coffee machine. Daggyr sighed and shrugged off his black cloak.

He frowned, and then pulled out a glass jar with a stunned rat in it, _'I'll deal with you later.'_

"Alpha, please lock this up in one of the safes in the storeroom, be sure it does to escape, allow it air and a small dish of water."

"Yes, sir." The glass faded out of existence.

"The Den" is like a very stylish penthouse. It was circular, and the entrance was somehow in the very middle. (Very complex magics kept the Den together) Entering the Den, then opening a set of glass doors (bullet proof glass of course, charmed and warded), you enter the Living room. The entire wall on the far side (part of the circumference of the circular den) was made of one-way glass (once again bullet proof, charmed and warded). It was currently charmed to make it seem that the entire Den was several kilometres high up and overlooking a sprawling city. Lights of civilization seemed to twinkle in the distance like mechanical stars.

To the left and right of the living room is a corridor (the same corridor as the entire Den is circular). This corridor connects the Kitchen, the dining room, the bedroom, the study, the guest room and his personal favourite, his miniature gym and his storage room (which housed all his weapons and other gadgets).

Daggyr turned into the "left corridor" and finally arrived at his study. The lights flickered on as he entered. He took out his G.C (i.e. glasses computer) and sat down at his computer. He connected the G.C to his computer and watched in satisfaction as it downloaded. A cup of coffee materialized next to his keyboard, cradling his coffee, he leaned back slightly on his high backed black leather chair. He gingerly took a sip.

"Main…" Daggyr took another sip.

The computer replied, "Yes sir?"

Daggyr frowned, "Call me Daggyr Main. Set that as default."

"Yes Daggyr, what would you like today?"

"Main, can you search for any information about Venom Aconitum on the S.K database?"

The computer beeped in response then the screen turned a black, the emblem of the ShadowKeepers faded into existence, three eyes, one red, one blue and on green linked together, the motto of the ShadowKeepers appeared underneath.

(A/N: Can anyone think of a good motto for the S.Ks? I had one before, and it sucks. Oh well, if someone thinks of one, please tell me!! I'll dedicate a chapter to you *grin*)

[PASSWORD: _   ]

A prompt appeared on the screen, settling down his coffee, he deftly typed in the password, which only a selected high ranking/powerful ShadowKeeper know.

A little dagger with cartoon eyes bopped up and down next to [ Searching…78%].

Finally, the little dagger disappeared in a puff of cartoon smoke, Daggyr's lips gave a small twitch. _'Hmmm…'_

[**TRUE NAME: Nyoka Elizabeth Li.**

ENTRANCE: 1997

D.O.B: 14th April 1981

GENDER: F

SHADOWKEEPER NAME: Venom

SHADOWKEEPER TYPE: Assassin

ASSASSIN 

RANK: Master

FULL TITLE: Master Assassin Venom Aconitum, poisoned fang.

BOOK: Book of Aconitum.

SPECIALITY: Poisons, darts, potions, alchemy.

TEACHER/MENTOR NOTES: Venom is normally quick tempered, but has learned to control her temper since she arrived. She has certain affinities with poisons and other toxins and is extremely skilled in the arts of potion making.

She has excellent accuracy. 

(_'I'll keep that in mind' _Daggyr grumbled, thinking about the other day when she threw her shoe at his head)

And has above average in most of the other areas apart from hand to hand combat and weaponry with larger weapons where she is only average…]

The text continued on and ended with a photo of Venom at the end, she obviously sleepily into what seemed like a glass of orange juice. Where Python got all this information, one could only guess.

'Hehe, she's kinda cute when she's so sleepy and dopey like that…wait, I did not think that…'

Daggyr shook his head violently. "Main, can you please download any information you have about the present day world outside, mainly politically. And everything you can find about Darkmont.

As the data downloaded, he quickly gulped down the rest of his coffee, placing it back next to the keyboard. The cup once again teleported back to the kitchen.

"Download complete."

"Thank you Main."

"You're welcome Daggyr."

"Hmm, Main?"

"Yes Daggyr?"

"Can you search and see if you have ANY information regarding Tom Marvollio Riddle?"

Daggyr peered at the screen, then narrowed his eyes in disbelief as the results shown up. _'Oh damn!'_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

On the way to the interrogation rooms, Daggyr was had several attempted attacks and thefts, which he dealed of swiftly. He was not in a good mood to say the very least.

The "interrogation" rooms where part of the "Public services" block. There were medical professionals for those certain injuries you can't cure for yourself (of course, there is a hefty price to pay to be treated, but it also ensures that you won't be attacked for a week). The Housing Management was in this block too. (Daggyr watched in satisfaction from under his hood as a worker of the H.M scuttled away when he stormed around the corner.) There was the library, and the records library where all the tidbits of information any spy gathered were stored (As usual, access had a price). There were blacksmiths and carpenters and computer engineers, all willing to sell their services for a few ores. And of course there were some, which for a price, will teach you their skills.

The interrogation rooms are a bit of a cruel joke by Python when he was elected as Arch-Shadowkeeper (He had a strange and often dark sense of humour). They were "public torture chambers" and could be hired.

Entering the last interrogation room at the end of the corridor, Daggyr closed the door firmly. 

He settled down on a stylish metal chair in the shadowy corner of the room and pulled out his glass jar. He tossed the rat to the floor in the centre of the room.

"Enervate" Daggyr waved a hand dismissively.

The rat woke up with a start, and not seeing Daggyr, it transformed into Wormtail.

His Death Eater robes were rumpled, but from what he could see, it was a rather expensive black velvet uniform, even darker coloured stitching showed the Dark mark on his back.

Pettigrew looked around panicky for an exit, seeing the door, it started yanking and banging on the metal door. The loud boom echoed about the room, making Wormtail collapse to the ground holding his head. As the noise subsided, he started fumbling in his robe, obviously searching for his wand.

"Long time no see…Wormtail" Daggyr stood up, and flicked a finger, tiny fireballs flew around, lighting all the torches around the room. 

Wormtail spun around looking for the source of the voice, squinting, he finally say the figure of Daggyr, hood down yet leaning against the wall casually.

"Wh-who are y-you? S-Show yourself, o-or may the d-Dark Emperor g-give you mercy…"

"SHUT UP FOOL!!!" 

Wormtail cringed, this voice, was not his masters, but seemed to hold the same power and hidden anger in it.

The figure stepped forward.

"My my Wormtail…" the voice continued on calmly, like the calm before a storm, "don't you recognize an old friend?"

Daggyr removed his hood and his sunglasses, carefully pocketing them. He looked up and stared deeply into Wormtail's panicking brown orbs.

"P-P-Potter?"

"That's MISTER Potter to you Wormy." Daggyr replied sarcastically, but his face remained stony, calm, cold,…unreadable.

Panicking Wormtail ran and bashed his fists on the door.

Sighing, "Does this mean I must move on to…drastic measures?"

"Hmm, I've heard that it is really painful to burn to death. How about this, for every correct answer you give me, I'll leave the circle as is. For every incorrect or no answer, the circle gets smaller. Any funny business means fried flesh."

A ring of fire, two metres or so in diameter encircled Wormtail. 

Wormtail spun around desperately looking for an escape. The fire flared up higher, reaching chest height, the room was now stifling hot.

"Not so fast, tell me where is the Dark Lord?"

When Wormtail remained silent, the radius of the circle was shortened by half a metre.

"H-He he is normally in Palace Darkmont at the beginning, the first week of each month…he does other things for the rest."

"Like?" Daggyr said coldly.

The circle started shrinking.

"He-he visits his high ranking noble's fiefs, they are the heirs in case something happens to the Dark Emperor or his offspring."

'Interesting. Wait…offspring?" 

"Tell me what you mean by offspring…does the "Dark Emperor" have any children?" Daggyr spat out.

The circle started shrinking as Wormtail remained silent.

"I-I-I cannot tell, I am sworn…not to…"

Wormtail's eyes brightened suddenly, he grabbed his arm where his Dark Mark was tattooed onto his arm.

"H-Highness, Potter…"

Hissing angrily, Daggyr closed his hands into fists, glaring at the fire. The fire's heat multiplied several timed and consumed the rat, now ex-rat.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Baron Lucius Malfoy and his Baroness Narcissa, were hosting the great Dark Emperor Voldemont when Voldemont's ring started glowing. The obsidian seemed to swirl like glutinous liquid.

"What is it your highness?"

The Baron asked timidly.

Red eyes narrowed into slits, "Silence!"

Suddenly, a voice seemed to sound from his ring.

"H-Highness, Potter…"

 Red eyes narrowed even further.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/N: Phew!!! That was more than double the usual length!! Yikes!! Anyways, like usual, tell me what you think, and if you have a good motto for the S.K. Please tell me too!!


	12. Chapter 12: Revelations at the House of ...

I feel dead!! I had just came home from my Duke of Ed. (For those who don't know, it stands for Duke of Edinburgh award Scheme…unfortunately, along with various community service and other things you have to do…we had a hike along with camping out for 1 night…the rain didn't help either…*growl*) So if I seem snappish or gloomy in this chapter...(or more than usual)…bear with me…sorry for the late update as well.

Now, as I had said in my other fic, if you leave your email behind TELLING ME ALSO that you want to be added onto the SHADOWKEEPER waiting list (please use my other fic if you want updates on that…otherwise it gets really confusing!!)

Thank you for all the reviews, it means so much to me *sniffle*. Thanks to NyteShade (How? Unfortunately, the usual way I suppose…ewwww!!!), Kalorna Enera(Thanks for the motto…I think I'll use that, unless someone comes up with a better one ^_^), Star estrella (Thanks! *beam*), wanderingwolf (nah, not a vamp, even though it would be cool, it would be both a weakness and over the top perfect for Harry, he will still be cold though!), Whispering hope (thanks for the review!), BOB (Hmm…interesting motto, but it doesn't really fit that well, thanks anyways!), linky2 (Heh, Thanks for the review!), HAZZAGRIFF (Thanks for the review!), gaul1(Thank you!), RainOwl (Well, probably it will turn out to be Daggyr/Venom at the end…but of course, being stubborn and a supposedly elite assassin, Daggyr wouldn't admit it…the same goes for Venom), Peramiell (I feel dead…stupid DOE ...thanks for the review!), Sapphire Lotus (It probably gets "Eww-er" from there!! *lol* But a clue here, maybe someone actually "likes" Voldie?), J.B (Thank you!), PheonixPadfoot89 (Hehe…that sounds funny though, but nah, Thanks for the review!), evyominique (Oops. I meant a motto as in word wise…Thanks for the review!)

Wow, keep the reviews rolling peeps!

On with the show…

********************

'Thoughts' 

[Letters/writing/text etc.]

^^ShadowKeeper sign language^^

********************

****

**The ShadowKeepers**

By Skysong1 

**Chapter 12: Revelations at the House of Shadows (II)**

********************

To say the very least, Daggyr was not in a good mood.

He scowled then stalked to the Den, not encountering anyone along the way for some unknown reason. Alpha, sensing his mood remained silent on fear of being terminated.

Changing into an old black shirt and slightly tattered trousers, he stalked out again to the raw materials supply shop. 

"Premium quality steel ore…lightweight, give me about 1 kg." Daggyr snapped at the shopkeeper.

"300 ores."

"It was only 100 ores last time."

"Prices obviously change, and I think you are thinking about the normal quality ore" the shopkeeper retorted.

"150 then."

The shopkeeper quivered slightly under the cold green glare.

"150 it is then." 

The shopkeeper collected the gold, then handed him a sack of ore.

"Oh and Master Daggyr sir?"

Sighing, as he approached the door, he turned, "What then Shopkeeper?"

"Good luck on Lady Venom!" 

Daggyr scowled, obviously old Python was spreading rumours again.

******************

Daggyr stood in the middle of the forge, he checked that the door was locked then, placing his tools and materials on a simple stone bench beside him he closed his eyes, and let his senses guide him.

In his mind, a model of a sword formed. It was designed more like a large dagger; black leather wrapped a shorter hilt compared to a conventional sword. There were no fancy decorations; it remained simple, cold and deadly.

(A/N: I don't have any expertise in what I am going to write about…so don't blame me!)

Raising his hand, the piece of steel rose up steadily into the air, calling his control over flames, he lit the forge with a slight nod to his left. The forge sprung up in eager life. Satisfied, Daggyr clicked his finger, the steel plunged into the white hot forge.

As he worked, Daggyr planned.

'What now? Firstly I'm going to visit Darkmont…who knows what I can pick up? Then…"

The melted steel rose out of the forge and spun around its creator like a silver rope.

_'…then,…revenge…operation…Ultio' _(A/N: Means revenge…according to an online latin dictionary…anyone know latin out there? )

The steel curled itself into a snakish spiral. Ice surrounded the steel, and it cooled down. The blacksmith's hammer lifted itself off the bench and started shaping the steel into a thin deadly blade.

'First, I'll target all the high nobles of "Voldie's court" spiraling upwards and upwards towards the pinnacle of the iceberg. Spreading as fast as basilisk poison through an artery…shame that imbecile Wormtail spread the word…he deserved a worse death…'

The sword was finished, folded steel or the best quality. Perfectly balanced, and perfectly deadly. Its thin blade is a silent killer, rather than a chopping and hacking butcher's knife. Running his finger along the edge of the blade, he smiled as a pearl of crimson blood rolled down its cold surface.

"Sword of mine, bonded by first blood. I name thee…Revenge."

Daggyr smile but couldn't help thinking there was something imperfect with his sword.

*********************

Hermione Granger frowned as she ran into the Great hall, half formed thoughts stringing through her head.

The rest of the council was sitting around having their lunch, she approached the table and coughed getting everyone's attention.

She blinked, "Where's Severus?"

"Collecting potion ingredients I believe. He said he doesn't want to be disturbed…" Fleur said, nibbling a piece of lettuce.

"Never mind him, is something the matter Ms. Granger?" Dumbledore's eyes twinkled cheerfully.

"Well…it's not really that urgent, it was just that, I had thought I'd seen a tattoo on the back of Harry's neck during that last battle…"

"Really?" Draco said interested, then he frowned, "Dark mark?"

"No…it's a red triangle, with what seemed to be an eye within it…"

"Never heard of it…"

"Neither." Neville added.

"I think we should do some research on this…it might explain where he has been in the last 10 years…"

"Very well," Mcgonagall said, "now, with the incoming Autumn celebrations, well, Fleur and I were planning on the quiddich on day 1, market and games on day 2, and the ball on day 3?"

Serverus Snape entered, cheerfully, but no one knew it. Conversations with old Python were always very interesting, and in a strange way, relaxing and de-stressing.

"Ahh!! Severus! I was wondering, for the Celebrations…"

The conversation of unknown tattoos was forgotten.

*******************

Somewhere on a deserted mountain cave, a platinum cauldron was stirring itself. A figure clad in long black old fashioned robes, bit his lip nervously, he stared down at the two books that were placed on his working table. He checked the older book, then conjuring a quill, he wrote into the second book.

[Cyrus Elias Thaddeus- Level 12 Potion's master.

Date: August 28th 2005

Based on some of the previous masters' works, I had brewed up to Stage 49 of the Immortalitis Draught with no hiccups. The rest of the potion is unknown, so here I contribute the "Trial and error-ing" of this potion. To say the least, this is the most difficult potion I concocted in my lifetime. 

According to the book (The cover is too faded), One too many or one too less of any ingredient is disastrous…a wrong ingredient is fatal. I know the person before me had failed, and his remains are still fresh. I will add 34 ounces of distilled black unicorn blood prepared with finely grounded Greenrind (2 pinches) to the concoction. I pray for my life, but for my lord, I shall serve…]

A violent explosion erupted with no one there to hear, Cyrus Elias Thaddeus was no more.

****************

To the untrained eye, the Opacus Plaza seemed totally and utterly deserted. It was also called the midnight Plaza as it was constantly under a blanket of darkness. Only a few everlasting candles lit up the area, but this only served in lengthening the shadows even more. 

A black marble fountain curved around like a spiral sculpture in the center. Water, seeming like black molten metal cascaded down into a cloud of silvery mist at the bottom.

However, to the trained eye, Opacus was teaming with life. Two thieves chattered hand to hand in the shadows by a light-less street lamp. A spy was dealing out business with an assassin.

Although there is no rule against it, the majority of the S.K. treat this plaza like a sacred meeting place.

^^Long time no see…Lady Venom Aconitum, I suppose you heard of the… 'rumors'^^, Daggyr bowed sarcastically.

^^Indeed, Daggyr Bloodsong…explain!^^ Venom scowled as she approached.

^^One word, Python^^

^^Oh, that explains all…^^ 

They did not move for a while, just watching the fountain continue on its continuous cycle of water.

^^What now?^^ Venom turned to Daggyr.

^^We're going on holidays…to Darkmont.^^

************************

A/N: Oh well, as usual keep the reviews rolling! And I was wondering, do you guys want the apprentices you saw a few chapters ago to have a bigger role. (You know, the two guarding the doors?) 


	13. Chapter 13: Darkmont

Hello again all!! I was pissed all week as fanfiction.net was down (or at least for my computer). Thanks for all the reviews!

Thanks to Ciralen, HongMing, peramiell, star estrella, jules, the DragonBard (actually…I'm not supposed to tell you…but no), JAL Williams (I KNOW HOW YOU FEEL!), Avalon, gaul1 (well…actually, no mortal has ever brewed the immortalis potion before…but they can try), Kento, NyteShade, HAZZAGRIFF (Thanks for the latin ^^), Garfish and wanderingwolf. 

Also, I'm going to start putting edited versions of my fics on my website…keyword starting. But that's so people can later read even if fanfiction.net is down. Oh well.

The ShadowKeepers 

By Skysong1

Chapter 13: Darkmont 

*********************

'Thoughts' 

[Letters/writing/text etc.]

^^ShadowKeeper sign language^^

~Parseltongue~

*********************

"YOU LIVE AT THE DEN!?!?!" Venom squealed excitedly.

Daggyr merely rolled his eyes exasperatedly. "So?"

"I've always wanted to see inside it! It is the most sort after dwelling in the entire ShadowKeeper community!" 

Silence.

"You don't work in the housing management do you?"

"Why do you say that?"

"Never mind."

Daggyr opened the door, glanced around the corridor, and quickly ushered the cheerful Venom inside. It took her about 10 minutes to get her to stop staring at the place in awe.

"Damn! I think anyone would want to kill you just for your penthouse…"

"What a nice thought! Come on…I think we should hurry. I've done some research, now, we're going disguised as a middle-class French businessman and his sister, who partly owns his company."

Venom, calmed down, and stared at Daggyr seriously, "Why this?"

"Well, France, after Britain is the "second strongest dark country" and this way, it doesn't matter if we're not recognized. As for businessman and sister…there isn't that much do choose from, unless you want to be a maid?"

Venom cringed. She sank down in a black beanbag. "I'll take option one thanks."

"Good, now, I also checked the fashions of 'this time'" Daggyr's face remained impassive, but Venom noticed subtle signs that Daggyr wasn't pleased with this. He handed her a plastic bag, "You can change in the gym, I'll be next door," he stalked off to his room.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A horrified yell pierced the Den.

Daggyr's head poked out of his bedroom, eyes narrowed, "What's the matter?" 

Venom staggered out of the gym, wearing a pair of dark violet dress robes, which had huge bellowing sleeves. It was rich velvet and clung to her body nicely, different hues of violet flared then disappeared as she stormed into the hallway.

"What is THIS?"

She tossed what appeared to be an ocean blue corset on the ground scowling.

"Apparently according to the sources, it is that latest fashion…obviously Lucius Malfoy was in charge of it…something about power over women…" Daggyr said mildly, head still poking into the doorway.

"I am NOT putting that corset on!"

The corset zoomed over and strapped itself around Venom. The air was choked out of her. She swore colourfully with the little breath she had.

"What…happen...happened…" Venom struggled to get her breath.

Daggyr shook his head, "You shouldn't have said, "corset on" it's a magical corset…say "corset off""

Venom glared at Daggyr, the meaning evident in her eyes, "How am I supposed to say something in this…. THING!?!?!"

"Co-Corset off"

The corset slid off and Venom slid down the wall trying to catch her breath.

"Damn Voldie and his minions…I'm not wearing that, I'll put an illusion of a corset on…but that that…"

Daggyr scowled as he stepped into the hallway, "At least you don't have to wear this…"

Venom choked on her bitter reply.

Daggyr, the absolute master assassin, stood there scowling and obviously not pleased. He was wearing a rather Shakespearean shirt with puffy sleeves and long robes over the top that was open at the front like a trench coat. His green eyes stared coldly at the gawking Venom…who couldn't stop a giggle from exiting her lips.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was early morning, a black Porsche glided down the smooth perfect streets of Darkmont. Cars were quite common here, especially expensive ones. They weren't the old muggle kind, but rather magically modified versions, rather ironic really, since Arthur Weasley was the first to have done so. Sliding to a smooth halt, the Porsche with the number plate "MORT", parked neatly next to a silver Mercedes. Two people came out, there was a female in a rather "stylish" dress robes with sandy blond hair, aristocratic nose and innocent blue eyes. The man was obviously related, also with the same aristocratic nose and blue eyes. However, his hair was a shade or two darker and he was wearing a rather "smart looking" attire imported directly from Dark France.

The citizens of the City of Darkmont peered at the newcomers from peepholes in windows and doors. Noticing that they were being watched, the man pulled out a small black stone on a key ring and tapped it with his wand. The car shrunk and the man picked it up and attached it to his keying. Daggyr gave a small knowing nod internally as he noticed several of the eager eyes from the alley turn around and retreat in disappointment.

"Andre? Are we going to see that business friend of yours now?" Venom said clearly with a slight French accent, many of the citizens turned and pretended to mind their own businesses.

Daggyr gave a small charming smile. Several of the younger women in the street glanced at Venom to Daggyr and back again hopefully.

"No, dear sister Lunette, not today. But we may travel and shop around for a while."

Several of the women's eyes widened excitedly. While some of the men gazed longingly at "Lunette". Daggyr smirked inwardly, _'They wouldn't want to touch her…'_

He placed his sunglasses on and gazed around the busy streets. "Meet you back in a while?" then he whispered in a lower voice so only Venom could hear, "see what information you can get…" 

Giving a bright smile, "Lunette" walked off into the street, giving a few friendly greetings and asking a few innocent questions. One man with average brown hair and a rather handsome but evil smile watched Venom as she sidled through the streets, gossiping with some of the women who admired her dress. _'That guy won't live the night' _For some reason, Daggyr felt immensely glad that Venom could defend herself, he can't stand the thought of her being…

"Well, Hello sir…" A rather large-woman linked her arm with Daggyr's.

Suavely, "Andre" withdraw his hand and gave a small smile, "Ahh, Hello mistress, you must know lots about these parts…care to give me a tour?"

"Of course." The woman glared at several jealous looks shot her way, the flashed a smile the started blabbing on about everything she knew about this place. 

_'Too easy!' _Andre nodded politely as he followed the woman and several other followers.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I was amazing what one learnt just from gossip, Venom soon found out. 

"And ya know what?  One of my friends work in the Dark 'alace, 'magine that? And guess wha'? she foun' out that Baron Lestrange is havin' an 'ffair! She walked in on then 'erself!"

"Oh really!" Lunette gave an interested nod, "Go on…who is it?"

"I didn't 'lieve it meself …but then my friend Margaret is a very reliable source! It's Lady Nott! Ya' know? Of fief Nott, just over those hills there!" the woman waved expansively. "Brilliant manor, great horses in the great stable! You do know that the horses of Nott are the best in the world! My brother, Gabe works as a stablehand there…"

Venom want to slap the silly woman in the face, she was giving away heaps of information. Her mouth will kill her someday. 

"Well, darling…"

"Obelia miss! Greek I think…but I'm not…"

"Well Obelia, I must leave, or my poor brother will start tearing apart the town searching for me, very protective…"

"Oh! The cute one!! He's sooo handsome!! Can you introduce him to me?…" 

Lunette smiled weakly, "Some other time then…bye." 

And before Obelia could open her mouth again, Lunette was gone.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Venom sighed as he strolled down the street.

"Where are you Daggyr?" She whispered into the radio that was imbedded into her earring.

"Meet you at the pet store, gosh, I'm being swarmed by females!! I just got free…see you there."

Venom gave a small chuckle, although underneath, she felt a bit jealous at the swarming female attention Daggyr received. She shook the idea out of her head, then turned towards the pet store, just where the road winded out of the dark city.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Daggyr kept to the shadows to avoid being seen. He glanced down the street. The people in the streets had thinned out considerably as the sun was setting in an hour or so. Most people liked to avoid the streets at night.

~Yo! Dude! Stupid two-legger idiot! Geez!! ~

Daggyr frowned as the voice piped non-stop. Uttering rude comments at passers by.

~Hey lady! Try a longer skirt you slut! You there, you need to loose weight old man…I mean, I've heard that there's all kinds of trouble being fat…Hey you, standing there, what's the matter, waiting for your mummy to help you cross the street?~

Turning around, Daggyr noticed a miniature basilisk bobbing up and down, eyes squeezed shut at passers by.

~No, I don't want to cross the street.~ Daggyr hissed back simply.

~Well yeah!?! What are you waiting for then? The ice-cream van…wait a second. Did you just speak parseltongue?~

~Yeah…and so?~ 

The basilisk opened his eyes, the brilliant bronze-yellow eyes stared at him at surprise. Then narrowed as it tried to glare at him.

~Hey! Are you dead yet?~

~Why would I be dead?~

~Because I glared at you…and…you know…glare, pow, drop and twitch around on the ground?~

~Nope…it's the glasses I think~

~Really? I just found it strange how I glare at people and they die, while if didn't affect you. I'm the only basilisk here left who can still do it ya know?~

Daggyr bent down so he was face to face with the basilisk.

~You see, basilisks miniature kinds mind you…although I prefer the term vertically challenged, are well sort after pets to guard homes and such. Supposedly, a few weeks or two from birth, when our eyes aren't developed some evil dude comes along with acid and drips it so we're blind. I was luck to escape that…and faked it ever since.~

To demonstrate, the basilisk hobbled along the side of his cage with his eyes screwed shut. One of the other basilisks in the cage woke up and started whimpering in pain muttering things like ~my eyes…my poor eyes…oh the pain~.

~Oh shut up bro! I know they hurt~ The basilisk hissed back.

The door to the pet shop opened with an annoying tinkling of a bell.

The fat pet storeowner gave a sickening smile, "Hello sir? Interested in the basilisks? Come in, please…."

Noticing that Venom still hasn't arrived yet, Daggyr nodded nonchalantly the entered. The stink of unwashed cages hit him in the face. Ignoring it, Daggyr tilted his head slightly at the shopkeeper.

"Which one are you interested in sir?"

Daggyr seemed to think for a moment, "That one sir…"

"That one? 'Tis but a runt! How about this one here…"

The basilisk turned his head angrily, ~Who are you calling a runt!! You…you…oversized pig's bladder!!~

At Daggyr's cold glare which he still managed to pull off effectively even under the disguise, the pet shopkeeper shut up.

In the cage, the basilisk hobbled around exaggeratedly, screwing his eyes shut and whimpering. The shopkeeper went to the back of the shop and the basilisk gave a quick wink. ~Thanks sir!~

"Ahh, that one?" Clad in extra thick dragon hide gloves, the shopkeeper pulled the basilisk out by the tail, and shoved two brightly coloured jewels at the base of each fang.

"To stop it from poisoning you family and friends sir!" 

Daggyr merely nodded.

Venom entered the shop and wrinkled her nose at the stench.

"There you are Andre!"

"How much for this snake?"

A glint of anticipation flashed across the shopkeeper's eyes. These two were obviously tourists. He carefully covered a sign at the counter that says [SALE~ Basilisks 50 dark crowns.]

"Ahh, hmm…how about this, for you and your fine lady, just 120 crowns with this leash and jewel collar and this bowl. Plus the fine pedigree snake of course! What do you say?"

Three pairs of eyes glared at him, one was violet, one was a cold green and one was deadly amber.

The shopkeeper toppled to the floor.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Author Note: Well, it was longer than usual. Oh well, I hope you guys liked it. Please send in your reviews and any requests to join my mailing list. Just add Mailing list/(ShadowKeepers or both fics etc.)/ email Thanks! 


	14. Chapter 14: Balatro

Seasons Greetings!!

Yes, I'm back! (Finally) Well, let's get things started!

Thanks to:

Whispering hope, linky2, midnight-lord, Xyverz, darkangel (well, as to your comment on basilisks being rare, well yes, but I personally think that the only reason why basilisks are rare is because they are illegal. I mean, with ol' Voldie as ruler, I think they'll start breeding basilisks like normal pets. Considering all they need is a toad to sit on a chicken's egg etc. *grin* Well, no, sorry I can't add you to my msn list…sorry), MidnightStar11(Oops, I forgot to add you onto my mailing list, don't worry, you're on now. I've updated Awakening btw.), Virusgod, misty43, star estrella, linky2, Jess16, SmacksKiller, PheonixMan, AC/DC, Lois Lane, D, wanderingwolf, PheonixPadfoot89, Garfish (The basilisk killed the shopkeeper, *grin* you know, if you look directly into the eyes of a basilisk you die…hehe), HAZZAGRIFF and gaul1.  

Thanks for the support everyone!

The ShadowKeepers 

**By Skysong1**

Chapter 14: Balatro 

*******************

'Thoughts' 

[Letters/writing/text etc.]

^^ShadowKeeper sign language^^

~Parseltongue~

*******************

Daggyr, Venom and 'the basilisk' sat around/on top of Daggyr's dinning table.

They had returned just a short while ago, and had returned straight to the den, but not before buying a pair of "ShadowKeeper prescription" sunglasses, shrunk so it fitted the snake. Unfortunately, this also boosted the serpent's already oversized ego even more. Currently, despite the strange glances from two of the most powerful assassins in the ShadowKeeper community, the 3 metre long (that's roughly 10 feet to those who want to know *grin*) (Average miniature basilisks are at least 4 metres long) stripped black and pearly green basilisk (think green, but silvery white when it catches the light. Plain green and silver is too boring.) with amber eyes covered in a rather snazzy pair of miniature sunglasses, was currently giving itself some close scrutiny after spending years squinting. 

~Nope, these must go…~ The jewelled beads attached to the end of its fangs popped off and rolled around on the glass table like marbles. "The basilisk" opened and closed its mouth experimentally. It gazed at itself critically. 

Venom frowned, "What are we going to do with it?"

The basilisk snapped 'its' head up at her, ~Who are you calling IT? I'm a male thank you very much!~

Venom's face remained blank, "What did it just say?"

Daggyr snickered, "IT said that IT is a he…why don't you use the G.C. I gave you, there's a language translator in it…"

"Oh, that's right!" Venom flicked her glasses on, "So, little snake," hearing the indignant hiss, "err…little basilisk…I mean, big basilisk, yes, what's your name?"

There was a brief silence before, the basilisk posed dramatically, tail aloft, ~What's in a name? That which we call a rose by any other name would smell as sweet…fine…I don't have a name…~

Venom raised an eyebrow at Daggyr, a "Shakespeare-reciting-mentally-vertically –and-intellectually-challenged-basilisk"? She struggled to find an appropriate term for this strange creature. Daggyr's face remained perfectly impassive.

"How about Balatro?"

The basilisk considered for a second. ~Yeah, I like it! BalatroooooOOOO! Has that distinctive ring to it. What does it mean~

Daggyr's face remained perfectly calm and serious, "It means a fool, buffoon or a jester."

Balatro let the words sink in.

~HEY!!! THAT"S NOT FAIR!! You tricked me!~

"Sorry… Balatro."

Venom and Daggyr said at the same time.

'Balatro' sulked.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dusk slowly crept in, and settled around a battle scene. Surprised at the closeness of this attack with the previous, Fort Hogwarts was not well enough prepared. No one would send troops in to attack so close to the previous attempt unless they were desperate - or they had plenty of troops to spare. 

Daggyr stalked through the Forbidden forest, Venom somewhere behind, and Balatro or "Tro" trailing along behind her. They had all sensed the death and destruction westwards towards Hogwarts. And although they can surely defend themselves when the need arises. Attacking out in the open simply made them uncomfortable. It was to rash, to unplanned. Why spin around crazily with a battle axe when one could engage in the arts of subterfuge and deception, fleetingly dart out from behind them and pierce them through their ribs from behind. It was, far more definite…deadly.

Viridian eyes remained icy cold as they surveyed the scene. Although the battle is close, it is quiet easy to see that the light was slowly fading. As he watched, another soldier fell screaming as three bullets and a 'Crucio' curse streamed at him. 

Daggyr continued watching with mild interest, and from within him he essentially turned into the "true" Daggyr, not Harry Potter, but Daggyr Bloodsong with the unhappy past, unsatisfied present and uncertain future. Like he had done a million times, he drew in all his positive emotions, feelings and thoughts and all that remained was an icy hard graceful killing weapon. An assassin.

Why ShadowKeepers are such good spies, thieves and assassins are only because of their ways to control emotions. Many untrained murders will almost always wallow away in guilt. Emotion is like water, it can be nurturing, but it can also destruct metal, rock and ice.

Pulling up his hood, and securing it with an unspoken charm, Daggyr molded himself into the shadows. Dusk provided ample cover as he stabbed, spun, ducked and slashed. Like a wraith, he spun and dived, he stabbed an unsuspecting archer in the back and disappeared before the victim himself realised he was attacked. Using his other lesser-favoured daggers to pivot around, he swept one of the generals off his feet with his leg and slashed him deeply from shoulder to waist; blood and guts literally fell out.

Dancing through the shadows of the trees, he sneaked out from behind a line of soldiers awaiting their orders, pulling out another dagger, he stabbed each in the back at precisely the same spot in rapid succession and watched with hidden glee as they toppled down like dominoes. 

'This is for all the torture you put me through Voldie…although I doubt that you care if your entire army dies'

By now, the enemy had started suspecting they were being attacked by someone hidden from plain view. Paranoid, many of the dark soldiers started casting "Lumos" charms and peering out around them. 

'Time for a tactic change.' 

He stood in the middle of a Lumos, and thinking that he was a general in the Death Eaters by his well-tailored cloak, many of the soldiers paused and gave hasty salutes. 

'Fools.' 

Raising an arm, he controlled the metal in every sword, spear, gun, axe and dagger held by the assembled. Spinning around, all the blades and bullets obediently followed Daggyr's command and imbedded themselves into the chests of their owners. Daggyr would have complimented the army for quick reactions as he was suddenly faced with 30 arrows, shame he didn't give compliments then.

Fire sprouted from each of the ends of each arrow, and ran joyously down their lengths, forcing the archers to drop their weapons, panic and apparate off. 

Daggyr waited till the battlefield was silent once more. "Yes, go and run off to your ickle master." 

A crack of an unused arrow, and a hissed curse.

Instinctively, his eyes snapped up and spun towards the sound. With a swirl of a cloak, Venom found a switchblade pressed hard against her throat and a pair of emerald coals boring into her. Venom shivered, this side of Daggyr was definitely very scary. The hold relaxed and finally let go, the glare softened.

"Ahh, did you deal with the back ups in the clearing?"

"Yes."

"Good." 

Venom surveyed the littered dead, "You've done a good job."

Daggyr gave a nonchalant shrug.

"I'll hate to clean up this mess tomorrow though."

Tro slithered up to them, teeth stained; he gave a belch then grinned sheepishly.

~What a smorgasbord! I mean, someone should keep the rodent population in check. Sorry, I decided to have a snack on the way here.~

"I see."

~Oooo! Can I have this? Can I? Can I?~

Tro picked up a small hand axe with his tail and waved it around experimentally. He stood with the axe in a tragic hero's pose then hissed, ~Hey, can you take a picture?~

Shaking his head wondering why he ever bothered to buy Tro in the first place, Daggyr turned and tapped the side of his glasses. A bright flash went off as the G.C took a "Kodak Moment".

~I'm Bliiiiinnd!!! Can you take the picture again? I think I blinked…~

"Shut up!" Venom thumped him hard on the head. 

"Harry! There you are! Where have you been? I've been looking for you all afternoon!"

Daggyr pulled down his hood, _'I guess I have to deal with Sirius now'_

~Whoa, that guy talks a lot!~

Daggyr raised an eyebrow at Tro.

~And you don't?~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A low ranking Death Eater stumbled as he timidly hurried into his Master's lair. He almost sprinted to the throne and kneeling he kissed them hem of his master's robes a few times, and one more for good measure.

It was never good to bring bad news to "The Dark Emperor". But he had to do the same thing twice.

"Yesss? Speak."

"M-m-master…"

"Hurry up, I don't have all day!" Voldemont expertly spun his wand through his fingers.

"The p-potion has failed!"

Voldemont hissed and slammed his fist against the polished obsidian of his throne, he then hissed again in pain, pointing his wand at the Death Eater.

"Crucio" he spat.

The Death Eater screamed, sure he had felt the cruciatis curse many times before, but unfortunately this curse was one of the many fuelled by emotion. Finally, Voldemont lifted the curse.

"Anything elsssse?"

Screwing his eyes shut, the Death Eater said out in one go, "I'msorrymylord,theattackfailed…"

Red eyes flashing, and in speed, which could almost rival that of a well trained, master ShadowKeeper, the wand flicked back to the unfortunate messenger. 

"Crucio."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/N: Yes, that was the long awaited fight scene. Its not the only one of course. I hope its up to expectations. Well, there are certain clues in this chapter one what will happen in the future. Read and Review! Merry Xmas!


	15. Chapter 15: Festival

Hello, yes, I've decided that I made everyone wait long enough. Update time folks...so let's get cracking eh?

Great to have such a huge response (and a few threats if I don't update...yikes!! I'm not THAT wanted am I??)...I know I missed a lot of you, but in truth, the writing of this chapter took several months as I could only write a bit at a time due to lack of time and plot bunnies...

Thanks to: Robbly(Haha...resistance is futile...muahaha!!), phoenix catcher, henriette (Looks suspicious, do I know you??), anton, ShyDayDreamer, The Lady Reaper of the Shadows, Mari G. Potter, BloodRedSword, Chicken stars, Chaser1, Jakeragedraaagon, darkfire19, Kraeg001 (You see, when the basilisks are still young, and their eyes not completely developed yet, they have their eyes poked out, singed etc. and/or mutated. Gruesome actually), Mikito, StarMage1, Peeves Girl (Haha..lol...), gaul1, Nasser Himura (Yeah, I hope Tro grows more too...come to think of it, I hope I grow tall too...sulk ), Drizzt of the 203-SAW (Some interesting ideas there, thanks, I'll think about it...but actually, they are Shadow KEEPERS so they dwell and guard the shadows...but hey...thanks!), SlytherinAngel (Oh yeah, good point...I think I'll do something unexpected with them, thanks for reminding me), aiquen, wanderingwolf (hehe...I haven't forgotten...they're not going to know for a while...just to torture you all...muahaha), Serpent of Light, Celtic Serpent, dd, Jess16 (Hmm...yeah, but hey, I some people will try and ignore it and make the best out of it. Optimistic nature?), star estrella, linky2, PheonixPadfoot89, athenakitty, misty43...and anyone else I have forgotten (just a feeling...)

Oh well, sorry for the slow update...busy busy busy...and I'm making the story up as I go along...sorta, I got the plot outline...but not the actual plot, stupid Skysong1.Hope you like this chapter anyways.

The Shadowkeepers By Skysong1 

Chapter 15: Festival

The weeks rolled in, and the Annual Hogwarts Festival had begun. Although the security of the Fort remained at the same suffocating level, even the guards on dreary duty seemed to have fun, chewing on toffee apples at their posts and tooting merry jingles on their recorders.

Daggyr however, meditating peacefully by the Great Lake's edge, had completely forgotten the Quidditch tournament...his memory was abruptly jolted however by a certain 'mangily mutt'.

"Hey, Harry! Ready for the match?"

"Match?" Harry plastered a pleasantly confused expression on his face.

"Quidditch...duh Harry!! I mean, seriously, a few years of..." Sirius' voice faded away as he realised what he was about to say, "don't worry...so who's on your team?"

Harry internally smacked himself on the head, he had forgotten, _'Damn...am I going rusty?...' _

"Yes, I have a team." Harry bluffed, then shot off in the opposite direction.

Sirius blinked in surprise, "Gone to get ready I suppose, after all the match starts in half an hour..."

Harry ran full speed towards their 'tree dwellings'. "Damn" he cursed loudly. _"What is it that's affecting me these days..."_

"Ooooo...big strong assassin loosing his cool?" Nyoka's head appeared from behind a tree, a toothbrush hanging from the corner of her mouth. She took a sip from a mug then spat out her toothpaste at the base of a shrub.

Harry narrowed his eyes, he was not in a patient mood today. "Chaser, beater or keeper?"

Nyoka blinked in confusion, the exasperated Harry sighed, pissed off at the situation; he punched a dent into a nearby tree.

However, Nyoka was neither dim-witted nor slow. "Oh...the quidditch. Damn? Its today? Damn...damn...damn..."

Never fear my comrades, the Balatro the Great is here!! I still can't believe you guys tricked me into that name...I'll be your Keeper!!!

Single eyebrows raised all around.

"Balatro..."

Yes, O fearless Capt'n?

Balatro suffered a slap to his reptile head. "YOU IDIOT! How the hell could you ride a broom...let alone defend a hoop?"

O woe is me! Doth no one trust my abilities? Alack, alack...tis the life of a serpent...

Nyoka rolled her eyes, "Fine, I'll take chaser...go and find more people...you know the game starts in 20 minutes...2 o'clock remember..."

Harry let out a soft growl, he frowned and tapped his right ring and middle finger against his left, black shadows swirled around him. He stepped and sunk into a shadow like quicksand, disappearing with a soft whoosh. Nyoka raised an eyebrow, "hmm..."

Severus Snape was enjoying a toffee apple in the relative privacy behind the primary school building. After deciding he really didn't want to ruin his appetite by staring at horridly coloured birds and butterflies made of cellophane, he gracefully sat down on the grass.

Obviously, he could not allow his reputation to be tarnished...and since it was a 'public holiday', no one would bother being around the school. He gazed up at the clouds bored. _'Damn clouds. Drifting by, untouched...'_ he took a rather aggressive bite out of his toffee apple. Sure he enjoyed being a Shadowkeeper-Spy...its just that, he would rather spend the rest of his life, in a decent sized mansion, with a decent sized fortune, maybe a cat...he couldn't stand dogs...and some nice peace and quiet.

He stretched out, reapplied his security spells he had woven into the area around him in case of someone deciding to visit his 'little hiding spot'.

Snape finished off his apple and wandlessly banished his apple to the nearest rubbish bin. He rubbed the back of his neck absentmindedly where his Shadowkeeper tattoo hid under a thin, but barely noticeable concealment spell...he would had preferred a potion...but if people find concealment elixir in his office, well...he was too lazy to explain it to their simple minds. Besides, knowing what will happen, Dumbledore would probably interfere, and unfortunately, he was also one of the few people in existence who seemed to have a natural resistance against his glares. _'Dumbledore is a fool...good at surviving like goody-goody Potter...but I doubt there is any substance in their hero status. Look at Potter, waltzing in after all these years...perhaps he acted like one of ol' Voldie's loyal servants for a while to stay alive...although I doubt he is graced with any Slytherin skills of self preservation. I don't think it matters to me, he's on his side...I'm on mine. The world is not black and white after all like stupid Dumbledore thinks.'_

He laced his long slender potion-master's fingers together and gazed at the clouds floating by.

'Hmm...maybe, just one more? I doubt I will grow as pitifully rotund as Longbottom...'

Looking around with a hint of paranoia, he summoned another toffee apple.

The Hogwart Council decided was having a quick meeting. Dumbledore sat down on his red and blue striped armchair in the old teacher's common room and waved for everyone's attention. He poked the slowly rotating glass coffee table with his wand, and gave a smile of delight as it was suddenly filled up by crackers and dip from the House elves.

Dumbledore frowned, "Where's Severus?"

Everyone shrugged.

"Don't worry about him sir, I'm sure he's off somewhere scaring the little children in the haunted house or something" Sirius remarked loudly.

Ron laughed, "You know that's probably true sir, he's probably practicing acting particularly menacing right now." (Somewhere, Snape nibbled daintily on his toffee apple savouring the sugary taste. He gazed pensively at the sky amusing himself with clouds which looked like three legged bunny rabbits)

Dumbledore nodded with a knowing smile, "Yes, then let us get to business shall we? We need a few people to help with the scoring and administration for the quidditch, the children races, the muggle sports...er...was it basket-hoop, leg-ball and ... tennit?"

Hermione rolled her eyes, correcting him under her breath, "Basketball, football and tennis...surely after ten or so years of organising it all..."

"Thank you Ms Granger, must be the old age getting to be then eh? Now volunteers?"

Fleur, Draco, McGonagall, Ron, Neville and Hermione raised their hands nodding.

"Now, would the rest of you please help with tonight's festivities instead? Is there anything else anyone wants to add?"

Dumbledore reached out for a cracker, then waited patiently until the spring onion dip rotated back around to him.

"Its not really relevant to the topic Albus sir, but about that symbol I found on the back of Harry's neck last time...well, actually, I just couldn't find anything about it. I had thought about it, and I'm slightly suspicious that he might have joined some other organization during the time he disappeared..." Hermione said worriedly.

"If there is no proof, don't worry about it...cheer up 'mione! I'm sure Harry's fine!" Sirius patted Hermione on the shoulder with one hand, the other attempting to juggle crackers.

"I'm sure we can investigate it further later, but for now, let us enjoy the festival!" Dumbledore stood up, brushing crumbs from his sky blue robes. The door to the meeting room swung open, Percy walked in.

"Ahh, sorry I'm late, but err...some of the stall owners are reporting sudden and mysterious disappearances of their toffee apples..."

Darkmont castle was still. Apart from the weary moans from the dungeons and holding cells downstairs, everything was fairly silent. Apart from the few enchanted candles, and apart from the fact that it was broad daylight outside, the inside of the castle is dark and damp.

A heavy wooden door creaked, casting ripples in the cold silence. Dust on the ground shifted as two booted feet stealthily stepped onto the black and green Persian rug. Across the room, another pair of feet stood up gracefully.

"Ahh, you're here my sweet."

The door closed, "Yes, of course Your Highness" It was the voice of a female.

The hollow grating chuckle of the most feared, respected and awed man on the planet gripped the room, "But you know that you, of all people shouldn't call me that"

"Doesn't matter. Does it?"

The same bemused sound, "No actually dearest, it doesn't"

A rustling of black silk, edged in gold, enchanted with blood magicks. An ivory hand stroked a serpentine ornament adorning the armrest of his chair. Faint blue-green light seeped from the ornament, melting down through the leg of the chair, gliding over the Persian rug like oil from an oil spill, the wooden floor, up the cold white walls, across the renaissance style borders on the ceiling before coming to a point in the centre of the ceiling. The light seeped into the room providing a blanket of secrecy and a shield against eavesdropping.

The female trudged across the plush carpet, and helped herself to a glass of wine. Red sweet smelling liquid tumbled out of the rectangular glass bottle. She surveyed the red liquid thoughtfully, "The potion...still not done?"

"No...problems."

"I see, so Severus left did he?"

"He's a foolish traitor, he will be paid his due next time..."

"How about..."

"No, I'm not letting you try either...we had this discussion before. "

"I could..."

"NO, you shall not..." Red eyes flashed, Voldemort stood up, his chair knocked to the side.

Silence. Her head bowed begging for forgiveness, "I'm sorry, Your Highness"

The black silk calmed, swirling around as its owner turned to gaze almost pensively out of a large window. The sparkling lights glittered ironically brightly below in the elaborate nebula of the biggest dark city.

"I do not sacrifice the life of my Most Trusted."

Lee Jordan was up in the commentary stands again, doing what he does best...

"Welcome ladies and gentlemen, boys, girls, Hags and Veelas, werewolves, vampires, house-elves, muggles and magicians alike, and welcome to the 20th annual quiddich tournament!"

Loud hearty cheers replied him from the crowd.

"Now, there are 6 teams entering this year, including the defending champions...THE GRIFFINS!"

Gold and red flags flapped all around, Harry, watching from an unseen vantage point had a sudden sense of déjà vu.

"The other teams include:

GRIFFINS

SNAKES AND LADDERS

SWISH AND FLICK

BADGERS

LEMON DROPS

...and the newest team...err...the SHADOWPOPPETS?"

Harry slammed his fist against his forehead, _'It was supposed to be the "Shadowpuppets"...first it was Venom who wanted to call us the 'Shadowpuppets'...I thought that was bad...but this is worse"_. He had asked Balatro to sign them up...but seems like the snake can't spell.

"Problems?"

Harry spun around, hand instinctively up ready to defend himself. But seeing who the stalker was, he relaxed, composed himself then turned back to gaze at the hubbub of fun and laughter.

"Venom"

"Want some lunch?" Venom handed him a sandwich, he took it without a thought and nibbled on it.

"It's so strange...the joy and happiness seems so close. I couldn't feel it for ten years...." He took another bite.

"...and still...I can't feel it. Somehow they destroyed it to the core..."

A faint hissing sound alerted them to the appearance of the third member of their party.

"Let's start."

Aye, Aye...Capt'n

A/N: For the sake of public and my own impatience...this chapter is not properly edited. Feel free to point out any serious boo boos I have committed in this chapter. Otherwise, all responses welcome...hmm...I've just realised that my writing style seemed to change...is it just me?

...on second thoughts...fine, is down...

I guess this has to wait a while...shame...

Perhaps while I'm waiting, I'll give you a short piece of amusement for your enjoyment my dear readers (My beta, Xiera, likes this...so she says...)

CHAPTER ONE: REJECTED VERSION 

In a dark dark cell, in a dark dark prison, on a dark dark island surrounded by a dark dark sea. Harry Potter stares out hollowly at the full moon outside his tiny window.

"_Why me? Why did they betray me so?"_

His cracked glasses lay covered in dust on the cold stone floor. Slow haunting music from a cello played for $2 an hour in the background.

"_How come? Don't they trust me? O Woe is me!!"_

A dementor swoops in between the cells, some of the other prisoners shriek insanely and back away, the creature's darkness tainting their thoughts. The dementor stopped suddenly, and its robes forgot that the dementor supposedly had a body for an instant as it flapped like a curtain inches above the ground. The cello music was abandoned for a 'cheery' version of Darth Vader's theme on the bagpipes.

"_HELLO ALL!" _

Harry's fevered emerald gaze turned to the dementor, he never heard a dementor speak before, its ethereal voice seemed to defy the universal law of eardrums.

"_DID SOMEONE ORDER A PIZZA?"_

The dementor took out a pizza box from under his robes,_ "IT'S A...YIKES! WHAT IDIOT PUTS ANCHOVIES ON PIZZAS THESE DAYS!?" _

If cloaks could frown disgustedly, this one did.

Harry snapped out of his moaning and groaning_, "If you don't want it, I'll have it..."_

"_HMMM..." _A skeletal claw reached out from under their robes and plucked an anchovy from the pizza.

"_HEY, THEY'RE NOT HALF BAD!"_

__


End file.
